A Not So Ordinary Life
by theatrefreak10
Summary: This is mostly focused on the life of a girl named Jessa Lawrence. What happens when the Five-O gang catch a case that involves the parents of an orphaned teenage girl? What will Steve do? Follow the story/adventure of Jessa while she becomes apart of the Five-O family. (Title stinks, I know! If you have any ideas for a different one, I'd love to hear them!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mom, Dad? I'm going out with some friends! I should be back by 10!" I called from the entryway.

My dad rounded the corner and smiled, "Friends huh?" I rolled my eyes, "Jake wouldn't happen to be going?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he will be! But it is not a date! Like I told you Dad, he's dating Marissa!" I sighed.

My dad gave me a sad smile and walked towards me, "Here take the corvette." He handed me the keys.

"What?" My eyes opened wide in shock.

"I trust you. Now go! Your mother said to fill the tank before you come home. Love you, sweetheart." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I bounced out the door.

It was mid-summer in Hawaii and school was out. I will be a senior next year and then it's off to college. I slipped into the cherry red convertible corvette and buckled up. As I pulled out of the driveway, I had an eerie feeling, but I overlooked it and kept going. I pulled into the gang's favorite burger joint and slid out, my eyes met a familiar pair of blue ones.

"Hey! Jessa! Your dad let you drive this baby?" Jake grinned.

"Yup! Pretty hot right?" I grinned just as Marissa sided up with Jake. She slid her fingers through his and gave me the most fake smile.

"Trying to pick up guys Jessa?" She sneered.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I'm sorry Marissa, but that's your area of expertise. Little miss flirt."

She huffed and stomped into the restaurant, Jake turned to me and gave me the look.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders, "She started it."

"Jessa for once I just wish you both would try to get along!" He sighed.

"We used to, that was until... Never mind. Ancient history."

"We all used to be best friends! What happened?" Jake laid a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Jake, look you and I we'll always be best friends, her and I: yeah, never going to happen again!" I walked into the place and spotted the familiar sight of my best friend, Lacey. "Hey, girl!" I smiled to her.

She scooted over in the booth and I sat down, "Marissa alert. She came in here guns a blazin!"

"Oh I know we ran into each other outside." I grinned.

Lacey shook her head and gave me a smile. We order our food and talked. It was nearing 9:30 and I still had to go to the gas station. I said my goodbyes and walked out. It took me over thirty minutes to get home and once I did, I just wanted to drop into bed.

I said goodnight to my parents and went to my room. A strange sound woke me up at three am. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I tiptoed down the hall and looked over the railing. My parents were up and there were three other people with them. They had guns. I gasped and covered my mouth. I quietly ran to my parents' room and unlocked the safe. I pulled out a handgun and ran back to my room.

I sat down next to my bed and loaded the gun. I heard gunshots and I prayed it wasn't my parents. A pair of footsteps clomped towards my door and I held my breath. The door was kicked in and I could hear his breathing.

"Come out girl." He sneered. I had to be brave.

I stood up and he looked surprised. He pointed the gun at me and I raised mine.

"You won't shoot. You're just a little girl." He went to pull the trigger but I beat him to it.

I shot him four times straight through the heart. He collapsed to the ground and I heard my front door shatter and the voices of the other two drift away. I fell back behind my bed and dared not get up.

It wasn't until I heard many voices did I grab the gun again. There were many male voices and a woman's. They were looking through my house. I knew that much. "Steve, they have a daughter. From the looks of it she's about 16." A man said.

Steve, I assumed, answered, "You guys keep looking and I'll check the bedrooms."

I wanted to run for it but there was no escape. His heavy boots were pounding up the stairs. I heard him searching the other few rooms and then finally he came to mine. I heard a long sigh before he spoke, "It's going to be alright. Why don't you come on out?"

I clutched the gun harder and stood up. I pointed it at him and he raised his hands in surrender, "Don't move! I will shoot!"

"It's ok, I'm Five-O. You're going to be alright." He turned so I could get a glimpse of his badge and I refused to put down the gun. "It's ok, you can let go now."

"No! They're going to come for me! I can't!" I felt the tears streaming down my face.

He moved closer and I stepped away, "Listen to me. I won't let them hurt you. I promise." His voice was sincere and I dropped the gun. He picked it up and slid it into his belt, "Why don't you sit down and we can talk." I nodded my head, to numb to even think. "I'm commander Steve McGarrett. What's your name?"

"Jessa." I whispered.

"Jessa, how old are you?" He gave me sad smile.

"I'm 16. I'll be 17 in a month." I looked out my window.

"You're a senior then?" The commander asked. I nodded my head.

"Are my parents? Are they dead?" I asked.

He nodded his head slowly and the tears came harder and faster. I wanted to scream. "It's all my fault!"

Commander McGarrett pulled me into a tight hug and he let me cry. He didn't tell me it was going to be ok, he just let me cry. When I finished, I pulled back, "Jessa, do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your parents?" I shook my head quickly, but didn't make eye contact. "Jessa, do you know of anyone who would want to kill your parents?"

I began to shake my head, but changed; I slightly nodded and whispered, "I can't tell you though. If I do, then they'll kill me."

"Who? Who will kill you?" The commander gently demanded.

"Not here. I can't tell you here." I looked at my hands.

He sighed, "Jessa do you have anyone who you could stay with? Any relatives?"

"No, both mom and dad lost their families in a car crash. I'm the only one left." He sighed, "I know, you have to take me to the state. I'll then be put into the system and I'll be there until I'm 18."

"That's not going to happen." He shook his head.

"Commander all do respect, but it will. I don't have any family."

"You are going to come stay with me, until we can find out who did this. I told you I was going to protect you. I will keep that promise. Call me Steve." He smiled.

"You don't have to do that. No one wants some 16 year old girl to live with them." I laughed sadly.

"Jessa, there's nothing you can do about it. You're coming with me." Steve stated.

He let me pack up my belongings and then he took me down the stairs. He shielded the living room from me and I stopped. "I want to see them."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Steve frowned.

"I need to, I have to say goodbye." There was an instance when pain and understanding flashed through his eyes, but it soon passed. He sighed and nodded his head.

I walked over to the bright yellow material and an EMT lifted it. When I saw their faces I dropped down to my knees next to them and cried, "I'm so sorry Mom and Dad. I'm so sorry. I love you." I felt Steve kneel down and soon a strong arm was around me.

"Jessa, we have to go." He whispered.

I nodded my head and stood up, I would be strong for my parents. I had to be. Steve led me to a lifted black Chevy Silverado. He took my bags and set them in the back seat. I climbed in and prayed that I could hold myself together. We drove for a few miles until we came to a subdivision. It was right on the ocean and beautiful Palm trees surrounded the lots of houses.

We pulled into a beautiful beach house and stopped. "It's not extravagant, but it's safe."

I nodded my head and plastered on a fake smile. I got out and clutched my photo album to my chest. The only evidence of my parents being was inside. Steve led the way into his house and he set my stuff down in the living room. I noticed two other men and a young woman sitting at the kitchen table.

"We brought food!" One of the men said. I moved out from behind Steve and they all paused.

"Guys, this is Jessa." Steve introduced, "Jessa this is Chin," he pointed to the Hawaiian man, "Kono," Steve pointed to the Hawaiian woman, "and Danny." Last, he gestured to the blonde haired man.

"Hi." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Jessa." Kono gave me a sad smile.

"Do you want some food?" Chin asked.

I shook my head and turned to Steve, "If it's alright with you could I put my stuff where I'll be staying and maybe get cleaned up." I glanced down at my bloodstained clothing and back up to Steve.

"Yeah follow me." He grabbed my luggage and led the way upstairs, "Your room is next to mine." It was an unnecessary statement to anyone else, but I knew it meant that he'd be able to protect me. He opened the door to a decent sized room. It was decorated in Coral, mint green, and a sandy brown. Definitely a girl's room. "It was my sister's. The room I mean." I nodded my head and looked down at my feet. "Well, if you need anything just let me know."

Steve closed the door and I opened up my first suitcase. I pulled out a pair of spandex shorts and one of Jake's football sweatshirts. The scent of it helped calm my nerves. After a quick shower I put on my clothes and felt my stomach growl. I ventured down the wooden staircase and found everyone sitting at the table, case files sprawled out. They heard my footsteps and tried to hide everything.

"No, don't do that. I want to help." I said.

Steve gave me a questioning look, "I don't know."

"Please, I promise I can handle it." He sighed but gave no other protest. "Is there anymore food?"

Kono jumped up, "I saved you some!" She went over to the microwave and pulled out a plate piled with food, "I know it's probably not what you're used to, but it's still pretty good."

"I'm not some spoiled rich kid!" I laughed a sincere laugh, "I eat at this burger place almost every night!"

"The one on the corner of Third Street and Main?" Steve asked.

"Yeah! They have the best burgers!" I exclaimed as I sat next to Steve.

He nodded his approval, "When I was in high school we used to go there after every football game."

I looked at him, "Yeah, we do that too! My boy- best friend Jake is the quarterback for Kauai High School." I almost slipped and called him my boyfriend.

"I was the quarterback for them too!" Steve and Chin said in unison. We all laughed at that.

They kept talking about their high school days, but I couldn't hear them. I had focused on the files and pictures that lay in front of me. I examined one closely and gasped. Apparently it was loud enough for everyone to stop talking and look at me. I held the picture tightly.

"Jessa, what? Do you see something?" Steve asked.

I shook my head and pushed back from the table, "Excuse me." I clutched the picture in my hand and ran up the stairs. I dumped out my suitcases and searched for something. Anything. A clue. I heard a pair of footsteps and I knew it was Steve.

"Jessa? Is everything alright?" He asked.

I ignored the question and kept searching. I opened up my last suitcase and froze. I picked it up and slid down the wall examining it. My breath caught in my throat. "Oh my gosh."

Steve came to my side, "What is it? Jessa, you can tell me."

"It's a reminder. No matter where I am or how far I run, they'll find me." I whispered.

"That makes no sense. Who will find you?"

I lifted up the picture frame to reveal a sad family of three. A woman, a man, and a ten-year-old girl. She had long brown hair and sad brown eyes. "My parents."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jessa, you need to calm down. I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, I intend to keep that promise, but you have to tell me why your birth parents would want to kill your Mom and Dad." Steve said.

I paced back in forth in my room not really paying attention to him, "They're going to take me for good this time. No one can stop them. You'll find my body in a ditch probably."

He gently grabbed my arm and stopped my pacing, "Why would you say that?"

I looked at him, "No one can protect me. You can't protect me. I'm going to die."

"Look at me, Jessa. I won't let you die. Ok? You have everyone protecting you. Kono is going to come and stay in your room with you. Danny is going to sleep in my room. Chin will be in the room across the hall and I will stand outside your door all night long. I promise no one is ever going to hurt you. Now tell me why you're so afraid." Steve sat me down on my bed and he sat next to me.

I took a deep breath and began, "My birth parents Laura and Bill Wright are not the greatest people to raise a kid. Honestly they shouldn't have been allowed to even have a kid. From a very young age I knew I was a mistake. They told me so every chance they got. I was a failed abortion. I knew at the age of three that they didn't want me, but I didn't know any better. I thought it was normal. My birth father, he was an alcoholic. He hated kids and if I made any noise at all he would beat me."

"It took 5 years of therapy for me to be able to even let someone touch me again. Anyways, I didn't know what a normal childhood looked like. I didn't have the frilly princess room, I had a cold dark basement. I didn't have a bed, I had cement. One day my father went off. He walked downstairs and just beat me. I was probably nine. I was crying and screaming. Trying to get away from him but it was no use. Apparently our neighbors called the police. We went to court and my birth parents were ruled as unfit. So I was put into social services. I bounced around from home to home. I was too much to handle or maybe it was not enough. I never came out of my room. I refused to eat or do anything. I was probably 70 pounds at the age of 10." I paused in the story.

Finally, after regrouping my thoughts, I began again, "That's when my parents decided to adopt me. They literally walked into my foster home and said welcome to the family. They saved my life and for that I can never thank them enough for. They were the best parents I could have ever dreamed of. And when we had to move from West Virginia to Hawaii because of me, they did it. By the time I was 12 my birth parents realized that without me they couldn't get their money. So they tried to find us and kill my parents. We had to move halfway around the world to escape them. My mom and dad still did it though, I told them I didn't want them to get hurt and that they would try to find us, but my dad promised they wouldn't be able to. He was wrong." I finished.

Steve sat there in shock, "What? Failed abortion? They beat you?"

I shrugged, "If you need proof, here..." I lifted my sweatshirt just enough to reveal the bruises and scars from the past. I think Steve stopped breathing.

"Jessa, I promise you this, I'm going to find these people and when I do they will never touch or see you again!" He growled. I nodded my head just as my phone rang, I checked to see who it was. Jake, a sigh escaped my mouth. "Boyfriend?"

I shook my head, "Best friend."

"Answer it or they'll worry." Steve smiled. He gave my shoulder a light squeeze and walked out of my room.

I swiped over and took a deep breath, faking my happiness, "Hello?"

"Oh thank God! Jessa, is everything all right? I texted and called you a bunch of times but you haven't replied. What's going on?" Jake's voice dripped with worry.

"Nothing, Jake! Have you ever thought that maybe I just was surfing? Or maybe I just didn't want to hear about your perfect girlfriend anymore." I joked.

"Well, if you can still Attack my girlfriend, everything must be alright." I could hear the smile on his voice.

I shook my head because that couldn't have been farther from the truth, "So you called because?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang today? Go see a movie or something." Jake questioned.

"I'll have to check with Dad. Hold on." I put him on mute and walked to Steve's closed bedroom door. I knocked a few times before he answered.

"Is everything alright?" He searched my face for any signs of distress.

"I need you to act like my dad, ok? I need you just to answer no. Please? I can't face them. Not now." I whispered. Steve smiled and nodded. I took Jake off mute and asked, "Hey Dad, Jake wants me to go hang out tonight, can I?"

"Sorry Jes, but you and I have a date with the ocean tonight!" Steve shrugged and shook his head.

I smiled and mouthed my thanks, "Yeah sorry, Jake. My dad and I are going to hang tonight."

"Oh, come on, Jessa! You and have barely hung out!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you have Marissa."

He let out a groan, "She hates doing the things I like to do."

"Well you should have thought of that before you started dating her!" I hung up.

"Woah! Who is this guy?" Steve laughed.

"How much time do you have?" I grinned. Steve and I sat on the couch, I talked and he listened. It was just like what I used to do with my dad. I told him about how Jake and I had been inseparable since we were 12 and how he had started dating my ex best friend. I left out the part where I fell in love with Jake.

Around ten pm, Steve put on a movie. I didn't even make it through ten minutes of it before I fell asleep. My head landed in his lap and I felt him wrap an arm around me protectively. The only other person who made me feel safe was my dad. Steve was slowly starting to worm his way into my heart.

What I didn't know was that I already had him wrapped around my finger.

* * *

I heard the front door open and I woke up. Jessa had fallen asleep in my lap while watching the movie and there was no way I was going to move her. I shot a glance at my intruder only to find it be Danny.

"Hey." He said. He noticed the sleeping girl in my lap and smiled, "Looks like Steve has met his match. I have never seen a girl who acted just like you."

"Danny, what did you need?" I said rolling my eyes.

Danny sat down in the chair across from me and leaned forward, "You know, I could give you some pointers on raising a daughter."

I looked down at Jessa, "I'm not raising her."

"Have you figured out what you're going to do when we catch her parents?" He asked.

I shook my head, "She doesn't have any family..."

"You don't have any family." Danny interrupted.

"I have my sister." I glared at Danny.

"You do, but your sister has a family of her own. All that I'm saying is maybe it'd be a good idea to become Jessa's legal guardian. I'm not so sure she'll ever be able to have a family again if you don't." He shrugged.

"Danny what kind of family would she have? She won't have a mom, a dad, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. She deserves that." I moved a strand of her hair away from her face.

"She won't have a father?" Danny snickered, "I think you've got that role down bud! And who's to say she won't have any siblings?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I don't have a girlfriend, let alone a wife!"

"Steve, um Catherine isn't dead, she's just on the Naval vessel. You're not thinking straight. I have Grace. They'll love each other trust me! They'll be like sisters. And she's going to have plenty of aunts and uncles! She has me, Chin and Malia, and Kono! She's going to have the best family ever." He smiled, "It won't be a normal one, but at least she'll be loved."

I nodded my head, "So why are you here?"

"We got a lead. Her parents are staying in a Kailua Motel. Wake her up and let's go! She can stay with Rachel and Grace until we bring these psychos in." Danny stated.

He walked out to the car and left me to wake up Jessa. "Hey, Jessa." I felt her stir and she bolted up out of my lap. "It's ok. Nothing's wrong. We have to go though. I have to go to work."

She nodded her head and ran upstairs quickly to change. Five minutes later I was waiting by the door for her. I heard her light footsteps on the wooden staircase and she stopped at the bottom. Lacing up her white converse. "So where am I going?" Jessa asked.

"You're going to stay with Danny's ex-wife and daughter." I stated.

She nodded, not wanting to contradict what I was saying. I led her to Danny's silver Camaro and she slid into the backseat. The ride to Rachel's was quiet and dull. Jessa was on edge and nervous as we walked up the front steps. She fidgeted with her hands and refused to meet anyone's eyes.

Danny rang the doorbell and Jessa jumped out of her skin. I gave her a quick glance and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. A soft clicking of heels was heard before the door swung open.

"Daniel, is everything alright? Oh, Steve! How lovely to see you again." Rachel smiled, "And who might this be?"

We waited for Jessa to introduce herself, but no introduction was made. "This is Jessa." I said.

Rachel nodded ushering us in. "Rach, can I talk to you for a minute?" Danny asked.

She nodded and led Danny away from the rest of us. An awkward silence fell over the room and Jessa shifted nervously. A few minutes passed and she finally spoke. "Do I have to stay here? Can't I just go with you?"

Her eyes met mine and the tears I found broke my heart, "Jessa, I know it's hard to trust in people right now, but you trust me right?" She nodded her head, "Ok, if you trust me then you know that I would never leave you with someone I didn't trust."

"I know!" Jessa said frustrated, "I just hate feeling like I'm a nuisance to everyone! I hate feeling like I'm being babysat!"

"You're not a nuisance and I promise I'm only making you stay here for your safety. Rachel is a great person, she'll look after you and you can hang out with Danny's daughter."

She nodded her head slowly as Danny and Rachel came back in. "Well, Jessa, it looks like we are going to be having a bit of a girls' day today!" Rachel smiled.

Jessa returned it, but I could tell she didn't want to be here. "We should probably go." Danny said.

I nodded, "I'll be back by seven pm for you, ok? I promise." I turned to follow Danny out to the car. I had made it to the door when a small hand captured my wrist. I spun around and before I could comprehend what was happening, two tanned arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you Steve." Jessa whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything. Please be careful." The concern was evident in her eyes.

I bent down and kissed the top of her head, I don't know where it came from. Maybe instinct, but it felt right. "I promise I'll be back for you." She let go and I got into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grace and I surprisingly got along very well. She was like a little sister to me and I loved spending time with her. It took my mind off of other things. It was mid-afternoon and she was begging for Rachel to take us to go get shave ice.

"Grace, I'm not sure it's a good idea." Rachel said.

"Mom! Please?" She whined.

Rachel gave me a helpless look and I laughed, "Would you mind? We don't have to be gone that long!"

"No! I actually would love to get out for a bit and shave ice does sound really good!" I smiled at Grace.

"Jessa, you are a very sweet girl!" Rachel stated. It took five minutes to get to the shave ice stand. We all ordered and I went to pay but Rachel insisted that she paid.

I gratefully accepted her offer and thanked her. We sat down with our freshly filled cups and set to work on devouring the cold treat. I was halfway done when I needed to use the bathroom. "I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said standing up from the table.

"Ok." Rachel smiled.

The walk to the port-a-potties was fairly long. As I got closer I felt this eerie feeling, like someone was following me. I turned around but no one was there. Just people hanging out on the beach. I couldn't shake the feeling though, so I got out my phone to call Steve. Just as I went to click his name I decided not to. I quickly dialed the emergency services. It rang once and then someone answered.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" But before I could say anything a hand closed in on my mouth and wrapped around my stomach.

I tried to fight them off but they were too strong and my screams for help fell ill. My cellphone and purse fell to the sand and I was dragged backwards. I felt a hard poke to my neck and I was tossed into a van and they sped off.

I prayed that Steve would come for me, but my gut said otherwise. I may very well never see him again and that thought scared me even more than being taken by my birth parents. That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was Rachel. At first I was confused, why would she be calling me? That's when it hit me. Jessa! "Rachel, is everything alright?"

"Steve, I don't know!" I could hear tears in her voice, "She said she'd only be a few minutes, but she didn't come back after fifteen and I thought she might just be sick. So I went to look and I found her purse and cellphone scattered in the sand. Oh my gosh! This is all my fault."

"Rachel, where are you?" I said trying not to panic.

"We're at Kamekona's shave ice stand. I didn't think anything bad would happen! She just had to go to the bathroom!" Rachel was sobbing now.

"Rachel, listen to me. Stay put. Danny and I are on our way, ok?" She hummed a yes and I hung up. I busted out of my office and found Danny. "Danny, we have to go! Now! They have her! They have Jes!"

I ran to Danny's Camaro and got in the drivers side. Danny was barely closing the door when I sped off. "Hey, mind telling me what's going on?" He asked. I explained the situation and gripped the steering wheel harder. "Rachel and Grace are ok?"

"Yes." I muttered.

"We're going to find her, Steve. I promise and when we do I'm going to personally make sure these psychopaths die." Danny clenched his teeth.

"Get in line, Danno." I peeled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car.

"Rachel, which way?" I shouted. In between the sobs she pointed towards the port-a-potties. I found Jessa's things scattered in the sand and looked around. Skid marks on the pavement. Freshly burnt tire tracks. I pulled out a picture and began asking people if they had seen Jes. "Excuse me, have you seen her?"

So far no one had. A kid in his early twenties came up to me and said, "Hey you the guy looking for the hot young babe? She got long brown hair, brown eyes, sexy tan?"

It took all my willpower not to punch his face. "This her?" I showed him her picture.

"Yeah man. Saw her about thirty minutes ago. She acted pretty funny. Some old guy took her to a van." He shrugged.

"And you didn't think to do anything?" I was letting my frustration out little by little.

"Hey brah, I asked the dude if everything was alright. He said yeah and that his daughter wasn't feeling well and that she refused to go to the hospital. I mean I understand that brah. I hate 'em myself." The kid squinted.

"Did you see what the van looked like and which direction they were headed?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. It was a white Ford, tinted windows. Lots of rust. They went towards the park. You know the big one. It's like a state park or something. I don't know dude. That's all I got for you. But hey! Do you know if that babe is available? Cause dude you could seriously hook us up." That was my exploding point.

I slammed him against the brick wall, "Listen. That 'babe' as you called her is my daughter. You so much as mutter a single word like that again. I will shoot you."

"Whoa, bro! You a cop man!" He threw his arms up in surrender.

"Yes, but I am also a Commander of the Navy Seals and I run Five-O. I can murder you and no one would ever suspect a thing." I slammed him against the wall one last time and turned to leave. I stopped suddenly, remembering something else. I spun around, faced the idiotic kid again and growled, "Next time, show some respect for women. They deserve more than to be called sexy."

Danny saw me coming towards him and he jogged to meet me in the middle. "Hey, did you get anything?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Call Chin and Kono and see if either of Jes's birth parents have a house by the state park. And have them run the footage from the stoplight cameras in this area." I said walking towards the Camaro.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to go find my daughter." I stated.

"Your daughter? Finally you realize it! Let's get going Steve." Danny smiled and called Chin. We got into the Camaro and drove in the direction the van had gone.

My phone rang and I answered it, "McGarrett?"

"Hey, boss. So we saw a van that matched your description driving down highway 7 towards the state park. They turned into a subdivision just before the park. We lost them after that. However there is a house that backs up to the park. It's on about ten acres and it has a shed in the back. It's registered under one of their fake names." Chin said.

"Thanks, Chin. We're on our way now. You and Kono head over this way and bring some back up." I focused on the road.

"You got it, boss!" Chin hung up.

"Steve, I will never tell you this. Ever again. You need to drive and fast." Danny muttered.

I glanced at him before pushing down the gas. The car sped forward. Closer to the destination.

* * *

I woke up in a cold dark room. I was chained to the wall. I could feel my heart rate pick up as I remembered this all to well. The dampness, the cement, the darkness. Suddenly there was so much bright light. I looked away trying to shield my eyes from the harshness.

I heard heavy footsteps come closer; I could feel the breath of the man. The smell of liquor filled the air and it made me sick.

"You've grown up so much. It's a shame I didn't get to see it." My birth father sneered. He glided his hand across my cheek and I turned away from him, "Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson. You do NOT turn away from your father!"

"You're not my father!" I spit at him. The punch landed in my ribs and there was a few slaps to my face. The chains shook as he beat me.

"I am your father and you will do as I say young lady! I raised you! Those others who you lived with taught you no respect for your elders." He laughed bitterly, "Luckily I took care of them."

"You're wrong! They taught me respect and love!" I yelled.

"Oh really? If they loved you they would have put up a fight. Sadly though they didn't and now you have no one who loves you." Bill grinned at my pain.

I wanted to yell at him and tell him he was wrong, but I couldn't. He was right, I had no one.

"You only have one dad! Do I need to make that clear again?" He questioned. I didn't reply, "I'll take that as a yes." He hit me this time with a belt. It landed on my arm and wrapped around it. I could feel the pain creeping in. He hit me a few more times on my front and then turned me around so I faced the wall. "You will obey me! Or you will be punished!" He repeated this line continuously as he beat me with the belt.

The chains that held my wrists made it harder for me to stand. My arms were tired from the excessive beatings and every time he hit me I almost fell to me knees causing the chains to pull my arms upwards. I felt the blood, my blood soaking through my tee shirt and shorts. I felt it running down my face and I forced myself to stay awake. There was a trick I used when I was little.

I would sing a song, any song to take my mind off the pain. When I had nightmares after my parents had adopted me, my dad would sit with me all night and sing me a song. Cliché as it might have been, it was always _You are my Sunshine_. So I began the song, slowly and through my tears.

The door slammed open and it caused me to jump. Two figures walked in this time and I knew what was coming. Laura and Bill stopped just before me.

"Oh she's beautiful, Bill!" She cooed. She came closer to me and brushed back a strand of hair. I flinched and pulled away, "I thought you said you fixed her?"

"Looks like another lesson is in store. You can start it." Bill grimaced.

"Oh that is so sweet! Now you've been a very naughty girl for your daddy and mommy. I think it's time to learn your lesson." Laura smiled sweetly as she picked up a wooden baseball bat.

"Please..." My voice shook, but my attempts were no use. She swung and hit me three times to the ribs. I felt them break under the blow and it crippled me. I fell back into the wall and my arms burned from the hit. She hit my right knee and I felt it shatter.

"We needed the child support that your dead beat of a father was sending us! Then, you had to go and ruin everything! The court took you away from us and without you there was no child support." She yelled and hit me again. My eyes opening wide at her words, "Oh, yes! Bill isn't even your real father. Before him I dated a man who left me with you." Laura grinned as she turned me over to Bill.

He had the bat high into the air when the door swung wide open. "Freeze, Five-O. Drop the bat." Came the familiar sound of Steve.

Bill took a quick step closer to me and drew out a gun pointing it at my head. "You shoot, I shoot." He smiled.

"Don't do it, Bill. You're already going to jail." Danny stated.

Suddenly another gun was drawn. This time Laura held it. She pointed it at Danny and he turned to point his at her. Steve stared down Bill and just as he was about to pull the trigger a loud blast rang out. Bill and Laura fell to the ground, their bodies limp. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Danny ran over to them checking for a pulse, I could tell on his face that they were in fact dead. Steve didn't even bother to check on them. He came to me as soon as he shot. "Jes, can you hear me." His voice was gentle.

I nodded my head, "I didn't know if you would find me in time." My breaths were getting shorter.

He quickly unlocked the shackles from my wrists and my arms burned as they fell dead to my sides, "I told you that I'd protect you. I would never break that promise. I almost came close today."

"Steve..." I whispered falling into his arms. The pain was excruciating, "Thanks... For keeping your promise. I just wish that I didn't have to leave after this." That was the last thing I remember. The pain overtook my body and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I held her hand all the way to the hospital and I ran next to the gurney as they took her to the ER. When the doors swung behind them, I had never felt more alone. I walked over to the waiting room and sat down. I looked at my hands; I was covered in her blood. I couldn't believe I almost lost her today and that scared me more than anything in this world.

Two hours passed and still there was no word on Jessa's condition. I took to pacing the waiting room. It was oddly empty and I hated the lack of noise. I heard the sliding doors open and turned to find Danny, Kono, and Chin.

"Hey, any word?" Danny asked coming up next to me.

I shook my head and ran a hand over my face. Everyone sat down and I continued pacing.

"Malia is working so I'm going to have her keep an eye out for news." Chin got up and went to find his wife.

"Steve?" I turned to Kono, "Maybe you should go clean up, you know before you can see Jessa?"

I nodded my head and made my way towards the bathroom. I watched as Jessa's blood ran down the drain. I splashed some water on to my face and wiped it down with paper towel. I shot a glance into the mirror and anger took a hold of me. I slammed my hands down on the sink, "How could you be so stupid, McGarrett? You should have just taken her to the office with you!" I growled at myself.

I cooled my frustration and walked back out to the waiting room. I resumed my pacing and stayed that way for the next eight hours. Kono had fallen asleep resting her head on Chin's shoulder. Danny was sitting next to Kono, watching my actions.

A doctor and Malia walked out of the wing where they had taken Jessa. The doctor asked, "Jessa Lawrence's family?"

"Yes." I stood still, facing the doctor.

"Are you her father?" The doctor questioned.

Everyone was up at the sound of voices and they stood behind me, "I am." I nodded.

"Dr. Charles, I work closely with Dr. Kelly." He said grasping my hand, "Your daughter is alive and well. The surgery went as good as expected and we are just waiting on her recovery. She suffered a concussion, five broken ribs, her right knee was severely fractured and we had to put in pins. Both of her arms were dislocated and she sustained many cuts and lacerations. The bruises will take time to heal and she'll have a few scars, but other than that your daughter is going to be just fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Doctor. Can I see her now?"

Malia smiled, "Yes, the anesthesia will wear off in a few minutes and it'll take a couple more for her to get her bearings. She'll need lots of assistance in moving around. She's in room 313." Dr. Charles nodded his head in agreement and walked away.

"We'll wait back here, buddy. You go talk to your girl." Danny said patting my back.

I walked quickly down the hallways until I stopped in front of her door. I didn't hesitate to open it. I stepped in and looked at the girl I had come to love. Her leg was suspended in the air; her whole torso was wrapped in a tight bandage to heal the ribs. She began to stir so I stepped closer.

She began moving frantically, trying to rip the IV out of her hand. I held her hand tightly, "Hey, it's ok. You're ok, I'm right here."

Her tense body seemed to relax at the sound of my voice. Her eyelids fluttered open and she searched the room until they landed on me. "Hey." She smiled.

I sat down in a chair next to her bed and kept my hold on her hand, "Hey yourself, kid. How you feeling?"

"Like I got beat with a bat." She smiled at her joke.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry about everything. I should have listened to you this morning. I should have just taken you to the office."

"You did what you thought was best." Jessa smiled. "I don't blame you, I couldn't blame you. I'm just glad you found me."

I nodded my head; she pulled her hand away and pulled out the oxygen cannula from her nose. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm breathing just fine on my own." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Jes, about what you said before you blacked out..."

She stopped me, "Oh. Don't worry about it. I understand you already turned me over to the state. I get it. The case is over, you fulfilled your promise. It's cool."

"No. It's not cool and I didn't turn you over to the state." I shook my head.

"You didn't, but why? I'm no longer your responsibility!" Jessa said.

"I made you my responsibility. Look, I have a proposal for you. I would sign your adoption papers but there's really no point. You'll be 18 next year and then you'll be off on your own, but what I can do is become your foster parent. That way you won't have to move, or be bounced around." I said.

"Oh." Her face fell.

"Unless you don't want me to. It's your decision." I waited for her response.

"Yeah, no! That's fine, I guess I just thought- Never mind it's stupid." Jessa shook her head and gave me a fake smile.

I took her hand and squeezed it, "Hey, listen you can tell me anything."

"No really! It was stupid, it's better if we just drop it." She sighed.

"Jessa, we both know that this subject isn't going to get dropped. So tell me, what's on your mind?"

She looked away from me and her gaze landed on the windows. I heard her take a deep breath and then she finally spoke, "I guess I thought there was a slim chance you'd adopt me. Crazy right? I just wanted it to be permanent. You know? And yes, I realize that I'll be 18 next year, but it's still nice to know that I'd have a home."

Guilt settled into my stomach, "So you want me to adopt you?"

"Well, yeah, but not if you don't want to. With foster care you can still have a way out. Adoption, once those papers are sealed, it's a done deal. Honestly it's your decision right? Go for foster care. Once I'm 18 you won't ever have to deal with me again." Her voice was like venom.

"Whoa, Jes. Seize fire! Who said I had to deal with you?" I questioned.

"Steve, no one and I literally mean no one, wants a daughter with as much baggage as I have." She laughed, "It was a miracle that I found a family when I was 11. I'd be asking too much for another one. I get it, I do. No hard feelings."

"I honestly don't understand. I, for one, could care less about your baggage. That's something we all come with. I don't think you do get it! And you know what I'm going to prove a point." I picked up my phone and clicked the number, it rang for a few seconds and then there was a click. "Hello Governor." Jessa's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Commander McGarrett, is Jessa alright?" The governor asked.

"Yes, she is fine, but I need a favor. I know you already have the adoption papers in order, could you have them brought over to the hospital right now so that I can sign them?" I asked.

"I can do you one better, Commander. They're outside your door, along with a judge ready to give approval." She stated. "Detective Williams called me and filled me in on the situation. He said it would be wise to send a judge over right away."

"Thank you, Governor." I ended the call and walked over towards the door. "Please come in. Consider this my point proven." I said to Jessa.

"Commander McGarrett, I am Judge Hawthorne." The judge shook my hand and handed me the papers. I initialed in the proper places and it came down to the final signature. I hesitated, wanting to make Jessa a little nervous.

I looked up and met her gaze. She was holding her breath and I could tell she was anxious. I gave her a smirk and signed my name. The breath she was holding in was released. "I hate you." She said through gritted teeth.

The judge looked at me with a raised brow, "This arrangement might not be the best one, Commander. I'll have to take time to consider it."

"What?!" Jessa and I shouted in unison.

"I cannot put Jessa into a home where she doesn't feel comfortable." The judge stated.

"No, no, no, no! I was only joking. I don't actually hate him! I just said that because he made me freak out like he was rethinking the adoption. I really didn't mean it. I do want to stay with him. I swear." Jessa said quickly.

"If you're sure..." He waited.

"Trust me, I'm sure." She smiled.

The judge authorized the paperwork and quickly sent a copy to the state department, "Your adoption papers, Commander."

I took them from him and held them in my hands, "Thank you." I watched as he left and I handed the papers to Jes, "I believe my point has been proven."

She smiled up at me through her tears and laughed, "You are a terrible person! But I'm glad that you did it."

"I am too." I said squeezing her hand.

* * *

Three weeks since that day in the hospital, two and a half weeks since I buried my parents. Steve was with me every step of the way. I didn't think it was possible to ever have another dad, but he proved me wrong. No, I didn't call him dad, but he definitely was mine.

I was discharged from the hospital two days after the adoption was final. The following day was the funeral and after that what little bit of normalcy I had left was gone. Jake and Lacey found out about my parents' murder, which led them to ask questions about my history.

I tried to dodge the questions, but they wanted none of it. One day, I snapped. They wouldn't stop calling and texting. Steve was on his way home from work when I lost it. I threw my phone at my bedroom wall and heaved a vase on the ground. It shattered into a million pieces. I was yelling and screaming. At who, I didn't know.

The front door opened as I continued to dismantle everything in my sight. "Jes? What's wrong?" Steve called from downstairs; I froze.

I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs and I quickly tried to clean up the glass. I managed to cut my hand and my foot as I tried to hide the evidence. "Ouch."

Steve knocked on my door, "Jes? Is everything alright?"

I tried to steady my breathing as I sat down on my hardwood floor in a sea of glass. My blood dripped in tiny pools around me, "Yes." I said shakily, "Everything's ok."

I could hear his hesitation, "I'm coming in."

"No you-" he opened the door, "don't need to do that."

"What happened in here?" He exclaimed looking around at the damage and finally his eyes settled on me. Shock was the first thing that registered in his eyes, "Are you ok? Where did you cut yourself?"

I tried to pull away from him, not wanting him to see any of the lasting scars my brother parents had left me. "I'm fine. Just a scratch. I, uh, dropped the vase by accident."

"Jessa Mae..." He stated firmly. I cannot believe he middle named me, "Come on let's get you out of this mess and take a look at those cuts."

I tried to protest, but he scooped me up anyways. Steve took me down to the kitchen and placed me on the island. He got out his first aid kit and sat it next to me. Without any warning he took my hand and examined the cut.

"It's not to deep, I'll just clean it up and bandage it." He put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and dabbed my wound. I didn't even flinch when it made contact with my cut and Steve quirked a brow at me. He wrapped my hand in a tight bandage and then examined my foot. "This one is going to need stitches."

I sighed, "Hospital, again?"

"No, I can do it."

"What?!" I almost shouted.

"Seal training. You forget that I am trained in just about everything." Steve grinned. He pulled out some stitches, a needle and a vial of something. I assume to numb the pain.

"Oh no! No needles. I'll be fine. Actually, can't you just glue it together? I used to do that a lot!" I panicked.

"Jessa, it'd be a lot less painful with this." He said putting the needle into the vial and drawing out its contents.

"Steve. Please, no needles." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, we won't use the numbing agent, but this has to be stitched. If the pain is to much I can't stop that." Steve held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, fine. I'll be ok. That's why I have you. Your shoulder will be a nice stress reliever." I grinned at him through the panic.

"You think you're so funny." He muttered as he cleaned out my cut and began stitching. I bit my lip and held back my tears. My hand instantly went to his shoulder and I squeezed the tight muscle with all that I had in me. "Alright, you're done. You can release your grip on my shoulder now."

"Oh sorry." I said quickly, taking my hand off of his shoulder. I froze, realizing for the first time that I wouldn't be able to get around. I still have a cast from my mid thigh down to my toes on my right leg and now I had stitches on the bottom of my left foot.

"What, what is it? What's wrong?" Steve searched my face.

"Well you see, oh boy, this is awkward. I can't walk. Gosh, I can't wait to get this cast off!" I scratched my head. Steve stared at me for a few seconds and then burst into laughter, "Oh you think this is so funny, don't you? Well, we'll see about that. Alright Mr. Giggles, take me to the living room!"

I held my arms up, waiting for Steve to pick me up. "What do you want me to do?" He questioned.

"Well, I can't walk and by law I am your responsibility, which in turn means you have to take care of me." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes playfully, but gently picked me up. "My little crippled princess." He joked.

"You're just really feeling it tonight aren't you? For that little nickname you owe me ice cream. And not just any ice cream. My favorite." My smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"Your wish is my command." He bowed and went to the kitchen. A few moments later he came back with a bowl of ice cream. He handed it to me and sat down. I took a bite, savoring the flavor, but my eyes never left Steve. "Ok. We need to have a talk."

"About what?" I asked.

He put a hand up to signal me to stop, "No, we aren't playing those games. Do not act all innocent. Tell me what I walked in on?"

I sat down my bowl of ice cream and looked at Steve. I sighed, "I was frustrated and angry. They won't let it rest or leave me alone!"

"Who?" Steve questioned.

"It's mostly Jake. He calls and texts me 24/7. He's left me over a hundred voicemails. I just don't want to have to explain everything. I'm afraid they'll judge me." I shrugged.

"Why would they judge you? If Jake is truly your best friend, then I see no reason why he'd judge you." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe I'm not worried about him being the judgmental one." I looked down at my hands, "Marissa, she's very controlling. Take it from someone who was once her best friend. She manipulates you until you're her minion. She did that to Jake and now it's like if she doesn't like someone, Jake doesn't like them either." I heard Steve sigh and I continued, "I know it's not in your job description to help with teenage drama."

Steve laughed, "Jes, contrary to what you think, I was a teen once."

"Oh, you were?" I teased.

"Yes, I was." He came closer and began tickling me.

I laughed until my ribs began to hurt, "Ok, ok. Truce?"

"Truce... For now." He grinned, "Jes, there's still something I want to know about."

"Ok, I mean I already told you about everything else in my life, might as well lay down the honesty rule." I smiled.

"Why don't you like needles? I know some people just hate them, but you didn't even flinch when I cleaned your wounds. So why needles?" Steve asked gently.

I nodded my head at his question and turned to look out the window, I took a deep breath and then met his eyes again. I was wearing one of Steve's Navy crew neck sweatshirts, so I rolled up the sleeves. I showed him the inside of my elbows. Right where an IV would have gone in, were two vivid scars. "This is why I hate needles." My voice came out barely a whisper.

Steve took my hands and examined my arms, "They did this to you, didn't they?"

I nodded my head, "When I was still in their custody. I told you they kept me in the basement right?" He nodded so I continued, "If their, uh, disciplinary actions didn't work on me, they would inject me with some type of drug. I don't remember much when that happened, but I do remember them pounding the belief of being unwanted into me. They told me to keep my mouth shut or they'd kill me. So naturally the fear of dying overtook my fear of being beaten, I kept my mouth shut tightly."

Steve ran a hand over his face and then looked at me, "I'm really sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing?" I asked.

"Because I let it happen to you again! I let them take you away and hurt you all over again." He shook his head, "I won't ever forgive myself if that."

"Well, that's kind of stupid! If it'll make you stop feeling guilty then know that I've forgiven you. For what? I don't know because even though I was taken, you found me and killed my birth parents. I'm not condoning killing in any way, but you saved my life. Stop beating yourself up over it!" I smiled.

Steve nodded his head and we began our Friday night ritual; we sat on the couch and watched a movie. This week's choice was Captain America. "Oh please tell me you didn't pick this movie because you think he's hot? If that's the reason then I cannot in good conscience watch this with you. You aren't allowed to think that about any guy!" Steve commanded.

"Oh really now? Who says?" I teased.

"Me, being your adoptive father, I say." He said.

A grin spread over my face, "Well then, I guess I cannot argue with that! And no it's not because Chris Evans is gorgeous. It's because in all honesty I love the thought of superheroes."

"I don't understand how any one can think superheroes are cool! There's no such thing as one! They're fake." Steve muttered.

I sat up straight and said with all seriousness, "That is not true! There definitely are superheroes in this world. They may not have fictional powers, but they are real. I know at least 4!"

He laughed, "Jessa, who might these 'superheroes' be?"

"They call themselves Five-O. They are the most real superheroes I have ever seen. The best part is that my adoptive dad is their leader!" I smiled.

"I wouldn't say we're superheroes. We just do our job." Steve remarked.

"That's because you're humble." I winked.

"Let's watch this movie." He shook his head as a smile formed on his face. He pressed play and we sat as the movie unfolded before us. Some time, about half way through, I had scooted closer to Steve. I was freezing and needed warmth. He wrapped an arm around me and never I had I felt so safe. Sure, I did with my parents, but even then the threat of Laura and Bill hung over us.

I don't know when I had fallen asleep, but the next thing I knew Steve was carrying me up to my bed. He pulled back the covers and laid me inside the warmth. I heard him stand up and he thought I was asleep, so he whispered, "I love you, Jes."

When he had closed my door, I whispered back, "I love you too, Dad."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so extremely sorry for the wait on chapter 4! School has been stressing me out and on top of that I had an awful cold! I have so many more chapters that just need to be edited so I am going to try and post at least once a week! I hope you guys enjoy this story! It is one of my favorites that I've written! Also, if you're a fan of The Flash, you should check out my other stories! Fair warning: they contain some spoilers for season 2!**

 **Who's excited for season 7 of Hawaii Five-0?! The first episode was sooooo good!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today was the day that I would finally get my cast off! Almost two full months of lugging the annoying beast around. Steve had driven me to the hospital and sat in the waiting room as the doctor removed the cast.

"Now, depending on how it's healed, you may need a few weeks of physical therapy." The doctor stated, "Hm. It looks pretty good! I'm going to go get your father and bring him back. There are a few things I'm going to have to go through with the both of you."

I nodded my head and was left alone in the room. I swung my feet as I sat on the bed, loving this new sense of freedom. I waited a few minutes before the door swung open, revealing Steve and the doctor. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Please have a seat, Commander McGarrett. This shouldn't take to long, I just need to go over Jessa's medical history with you." The doctor smiled, "She's allergic to Vicodin, so she'll have to stay away from that. In the past, it looks like she has refused painkillers, but I advise that she take the prescription. Ibuprofen won't help with some of the pain she'll experience. I'm going to prescribe her with OxyContin. It'll do the best job. Any issues with that?"

"I have none." Steve said turning to me, "Jes?"

"I won't need it." I stated.

"Why don't I give it to you just in case." The doctor smiled.

"Fine, but I won't take it." I remarked.

Steve gave me a warning glance and I closed my mouth. "Now, why don't we see how well you can walk? This'll determine if I should recommend that you need physical therapy." The doctor said waiting for me to stand up.

I slid off the bed carefully and stood. So far so good. I took a deep breath and began stepping forward. The pain was excruciating, but I pushed it down deep inside of me. I made it to the door and walked back over to the bed, hiding the pain behind a smile. I had become very good at doing that.

"It looks like that didn't cause you much pain! I will give you a few exercises to do at home, but I'll leave the physical therapy decision to you and your father. In the meantime, don't overdo yourself otherwise I'll see you back here! Well! It looks like we are all done then! You two have a nice day and don't forget to pick up your prescription." We followed the doctor out and went through the front entrance.

I had started limping by now and the more I walked the more it hurt. We finally got to Steve's truck and I pulled myself up into the cab. I laid my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes. A sigh escaped my lips as I heard the driver's door close shut.

"Jessa, I think you need to do physical therapy." Steve stated.

"I'm fine, Steve! The doctor said I was perfect. He just told me not to overdo it and I won't." I smiled.

"Stop! Right now! I don't want to see that fake smile ever again! You are in pain! We are going to go get your medicine and you're going to take it!" He demanded.

"I promise, I can handle the pain! I don't need any medicine!" I said.

"Jessa, I don't doubt you can handle pain, it's knowing when to stop trying to handle it. That's when I worry for you." Steve added.

"Well, no one asked you to worry about me." As soon as I had said it, I regretted it. Steve was silent for the rest of the ride home. I was angry, but I shouldn't have said what I had.

We got to the house and both slammed our doors. Steve led the way in and I immediately walked upstairs not wanting to talk to him. I sat on my bed and glanced around my room. I felt like the walls were closing in on me and I needed to get out of this house. I decided that I could go for a well-used surf. I put on my bikini and rash guard and headed down the stairs.

My stitches had come out yesterday so I was free and clear to go into the water finally. I walked downstairs and went by the living room. So far so good, the coast was clear. I nearly ran into someone as I stepped into the kitchen. I looked up and met Steve's eyes.

I stepped back and shuffled past him, noticing Danny. "Hey Danno!" I smiled, using his nickname.

"Seriously? The nickname!" He whined, "Where are you off to?"

"Surfing! Finally I am able to get back up on my board!" I grinned.

"Jessa, don't over do it." Steve finally spoke.

I looked at him and hissed, "I won't." I walked out the back door and let it slam.

I could hear Danny ask Steve what my actions were about and I didn't care to stick around for the answers. I walked to the shed and pulled out my surfboard. I carried it down to our secluded beach and breathed in the salty air.

I hit a few waves before I couldn't ignore the pain in my knee. I slowly made my way back to shore. I was watching the ground and when I looked up I saw Jake standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, you're not answering any of my calls or texts so I decided to come and make sure you were alright." He smiled.

"How'd you find me?"

"If you must know, Jessa, after I heard about the funeral I went to your house and saw a note on the mailbox with this address." He shrugged, "Common sense really."

I dropped my board on the ground and made my way over to a chair. I sat down and looked at my scarred knee, "Shhhhh." I let out a pained breath.

"That's a nasty scar, how'd you get that?" Jake said taking the seat next to me.

"Surgery. I had to have pins put in. Just got the cast off today." I mumbled.

"And you're out surfing on it today? You are an insane girl, Jessa Lawrence." He shook his head.

"Tell me about it." I replied, "Listen, you really shouldn't be here."

"Why not? I thought we were best friends! Everyone's worried about you, Lacey's worried about you, I'm worried about you." Jake explained.

"Look, Jake, that's really sweet, but I don't want to see anyone right now. I need time, I need to figure out my life."

"And you're doing that with a Naval Commander? Or better yet the head of Five-O? Jessa, this is crazy! You know if you needed someone to stay with you could have talked to me." He took one of my hands.

"Jake, I don't want to be that other kid your parents are stuck with. That's not me. Besides, Steve already adopted me." The guilt settled into my stomach as I thought about Steve again.

"Wow, that was pretty fast. You're fine with that?" Jake asked.

"I am." I nodded, "Steve and I, we're a family now. Sure we are both stubborn and controlling, but he takes care of me and I take care of him. I have a third chance with a family. I'm not gonna throw that away."

Jake smiled his understanding and stood up, "Come on, you really need to get back to your house. Take some medicine and rest. I'll help you back."

"That's probably not a good idea. My Uncle Danny's here and Steve. They're both armed. While, I've told Steve about you, I don't want him to kill you." I grinned.

"I'll take my chances." He returned my grin and took my hand. We began making our way, slowly, back to the house.

* * *

I walked over to the sink and looked out the window. I searched the darkening beach for any sign of Jessa. My eye caught on two people walking towards the house, hand in hand. They got closer and I saw one of them was Jes and the other was a boy around her age. She was limping and immediately I knew she had overdone it. That's not what held my attention though.

The boy was the interest to my curiosity. My overprotective instincts kicked in and I turned towards my partner. "There's a boy with her!" I almost yelled.

"A boy?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! They're holding hands too! I don't like the looks of this, Danny! Boys are dangerous!" I fumed.

He walked over and caught sight of the pair, "Yeah, I don't either." I looked back out to the yard and saw Jessa glance at the house nervously. They made it to the screen door and stopped. Danny and I could hear their conversation.

"Thanks for coming by and helping me. I appreciate it." Jessa said; I could detect a hint of a smile on her voice.

"Now, hopefully, you'll start returning my calls?" The boy laughed.

"Yeah, but first I have to go get a new phone." She stated.

The boy was confused apparently and asked, "Why, what happened to your old one?"

"I threw it at a wall." Jessa laughed.

"Only you would do something like that. Well, goodnight, Jessa. I'll see you later." The boy spoke.

"Ok! Goodnight, Jake! Thanks for coming again." Jessa waved goodbye.

Jake? As in her best friend Jake? Danny and I quickly went back to our "conversation" as the back door creaked open. In stepped a soaking wet Jessa. We lifted our heads and looked at her.

"Nice surf?" Danny asked.

"It was decent. Not very good waves though." She shrugged. I watched as she stopped by the fridge to grab a water bottle and then she slowly made her way over to the stairs.

"You hungry Jessa? We ordered pizza. And contrary to what I said, Steve got a Hawaiian one." He smiled.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to bed. Thanks, Uncle Danno." She winked at him. Her gaze passed over me; she turned around and dragged her injured leg behind her.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous. If Grace and I had a fight we would work it out. You two need to stop being so freaking stubborn!" Danny bellowed.

"I know, I know. She shouldn't have said what she said, but I need to talk to her." I took a deep breath and walked over to where I kept all of the medicine. I grabbed her bottle of pain relief and a tube of ointment. This would help stop the throbbing. I slowly walked up the stairs. I knocked on her door and said, "Jes, can I come in?"

There wasn't a response at first; she clearly didn't want to talk. I raised my hand to knock again when a barely audible yes came from the other side of the door.

I opened her door and stepped in, "I brought you some of your medicine." I expected her to yell at me and tell me to get rid of it, but she just nodded. "Look, Jes, we both said some things that I know we both regret. I'm not going to force you to do PT, but I strongly advise it."

She sighed and looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry for saying what I did."

"It's ok." I said sitting next to her on the bed. "Here, I brought this up for you." I handed her the ointment and she gave me a confused look, "It's to help with the pain. You rub it on your knee and it'll get hot and cold. It's kind of like icy-hot, but it works way better."

"Thanks!" She smiled, "Can you help me with it?"

I nodded my head and she rolled up her pajama pants. I opened the lid and squeezed a fair amount on to her knee. I used the sponge and gently rubbed it in. She held her breath and for the first time, I definitely knew she was in pain. She let her guard slip and a few silent tears trickled down her face. I finished rubbing the ointment on and looked at her.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Jes." I smiled.

"I don't..." I gave her a knowing look, "pretend. Ok maybe, but it's not because I don't want you in my life."

"Alright, so explain to me why then?" I inquired.

She slid back against the headboard and tried to get comfortable. I helped her pull the covers up and she leaned her head back against the wall, "I don't want you to think I'm weak. If you think that then I'll never have a chance." She whispered, eyes closed.

"Have a chance at what?"

"I want to do what you do. I want to make a difference." She shrugged.

"You want to join Five-O?" She nodded her head, "Really?!"

"Yes, but if you think I'm weak than I won't stand a chance." Jessa remarked.

"I don't think you're weak at all. If you can survive 10 years with Laura and Bill, and you can make it through everything that you just went through, weak wouldn't even come close to the words I'd use to describe you." I smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Her eyes searched my face for a sign of hilarity, but I knew none could be found.

"If you want to join my team, then ok! I wouldn't want anyone else to join, but you're going to have to work hard for it." I stated.

"Oh, I will!" Jessa grinned.

"Good! Now get some rest." I stood up and walked out, flipping her light off. I walked down the stairs and saw Danny sitting on the couch, eating a slice of pizza. "So everything all good?" He asked.

I nodded, "Everything is good now. She told me that she wants to join Five-O when she's older." Danny stayed until midnight and then I crawled into bed. I fell asleep thinking about the amazing young girl who slept in the room next to mine. Around three in the morning, I woke up with a start as I heard screaming coming from Jessa's room. I grabbed my gun and tiptoed over to the door; it was still closed.

I swung the door opened and found Jessa tossing and turning in her bed. "No! Please stop! I promise, I promise I'll be good!" She screamed.

I sat the gun down on her bedside table and wrapped her in my arms. "Jessa, honey, it's just a dream. Come on, wake up."

"No please! Please I just want my dad! I just want my dad!" She continued to shout.

My heart broke for her as she called out to a dad she would never see on this earth again. I knew she didn't mean me, she couldn't think of me as her father. "Jessa wake up." I whispered into her ear.

"Please, I just want my dad. I just want Steve." She cried into my shoulder.

My hands went to her hair and I began trying to soothe her nightmare. Whatever it was it had made her extremely upset. It didn't quite register in my brain that she called me her dad until her body stopped shaking and I felt her sit up. "Jes, it's ok. I'm right here." I reassured her.

She fell back into my arms and wrapped hers around my waist. "I was so scared. They wouldn't let me see you and I just wanted to come home. I just wanted to be safe with you."

"It's ok, you're safe. I promise I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again." I whispered.

She nodded her head and finally I felt her sobs subside. "I love you, Dad."

I smiled genuinely, "I love you too, Jes."

* * *

 **I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story! Your kind words are what make me keep going! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think and if you would like to see anything specific happen in the near future!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

August 16th was here before I knew it. I sat up in my bed and smiled to myself. It was my birthday and all I wanted to do was go surfing with Steve. I had decided that, two nights ago when Steve woke me up from the nightmare, I'd start calling him dad. I just didn't know how to bring it up or if he was even comfortable with it.

I padded down the stairs and heard music playing. That's odd, Steve was supposed to be at work. It was a Tuesday after all. He had just come off a big case and was supposed to do paperwork all day today. I froze in the doorway to the kitchen at the sight before me. He had set up balloons, a banner, and lots of other decorations. Bacon was frying in a pan on the stove and French toast was cooking on the griddle.

He looked up and saw me the for the first time, "Hey! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" I grinned. "It smells good."

He met my grin with one of his own and led me to the kitchen table, "It's almost ready. Have a seat."

I sat down and crossed my legs onto the chair, waiting for Steve to join me. He finally brought over a plate of food and I laughed, "You made me spam?"

"Uh yeah! It's your favorite and I thought you deserved some for your birthday!" Steve winked.

"You, my dear adoptive father, have earned major bonus points!" I stabbed a piece with my fork and ate it, letting the flavor ride over my taste buds. I laughed, "I thought you said you couldn't cook?"

"Oh I can cook, I just didn't have anyone to cook for." He shrugged.

A knock sounded at the door and Kono poked her head in. "Is the birthday girl awake yet?"

"I'm here, Kono!" I said.

She walked into the kitchen and gave me a beautiful grin, "Happy Birthday, Jessa!"

"Thank you!" I stood and gave her a hug.

She sat down on the other side of me and looked at my plate of food, "You made her spam? Really boss?"

"Hey it's her favorite, not mine!" Steve threw his hands in the air to defend himself.

Kono looked at me, "You honestly would never know you weren't born and raised in Hawaii."

"Thank you." I grinned and took another bite of my amazing breakfast.

"Ok, well hurry up and finish. I have something planned for us today. Just a little girls' outing." She winked.

I looked at Steve and he shrugged. I scarfed down the rest of my breakfast and bounded up the stairs to my room. I took a quick shower and braided my hair to the side. I pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. I slipped my feet into a pair of brown leather sandals and grabbed my new phone.

I went back downstairs and met Kono. "You ready?" She asked.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I gave Steve a hug, "Thank you, for the wonderful breakfast. I love you."

He kissed the top of my head and smiled, "Anything for my girl, love you too. Now go and stay out of trouble!"

I laughed and waved goodbye. I hopped into Kono's jeep and waited for her to take us to our destination. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought we'd do some pampering. Manicures and pedicures. The works! And then we are going to go shopping and pick you out a birthday outfit!" She smiled at me.

I grinned back at her and we drove towards a salon. We were told to sit down in the pedicure chairs and the process began. "Kono, I have a question for you. But promise you won't tell Steve." I said.

"If it has to do with your safety, then I'm not going to make that promise, Jessa." Kono looked at me.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just, I need to talk to another female about this. Trust me, Mr. Commander-Navy SEAL shouldn't know about this." I laughed.

"Alright, then ask away!" She stated.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked.

"Yes." She said slowly.

"Did you ever love this guy, but he was dating someone else?"

"Jessa, is this about Jake?" Kono inquired.

"What? How'd you know?" I demanded in shock.

Her light laughter exploded into the room, "Steve. He saw you two together the other night and was a little overprotective. He tried to run background checks on all of Jake's family." I laid my head into my hands, "Don't worry, I advised him that if you found out, he'd have one angry teenage girl on his hands. He steered clear of the database."

"Thank you."

"Anyways, you were saying?" Kono looked at me expecting my questions.

I smiled nervously, "Jake, he's my best friend, but he's dating this girl. She's terrible and I'm not saying that because I'm jealous. I have nothing to be jealous of. Seriously though, what I'm about to say can never be repeated. If Steve found out..." I shook my head at the thought, "This girl, Marissa. We were best friends up until a year ago, when Jake and her first started dating. It was always the six of us. Jake, Kamiko, Tanner, Marissa, Lacey and I. We were like a family. One night, the girls were sleeping over, we were talking and I told them in confidence that I had feelings for Jake. They swore they would never tell a soul. The next day we were all supposed to meet up again for dinner. I got there early and saw Jake's truck parked in front of the diner. I peeked inside and saw them making out. I don't even care if she had feelings for him. That's not why I was hurt, it was the fact that I told her that I had fallen hard for him; she smiled and acted excited for me. She told me that she called my feelings for him from day one."

"Wow, Jessa. That's terrible." Kono shook her head.

I nodded, "Anyways my question is what do I do? I hate that these feelings are bottled up inside of me, but there is no way I'd ever say anything to Jake about it. I can't lose him."

She took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not sure you can do anything except wait and pray that Jake realizes how blind he is. Guys are naturally stupid when it comes to women."

I laughed at that and dropped the subject. We enjoyed our manicures and pedicures for the rest of the time. We grabbed a light lunch on the way to the mall. Kono and I searched every store for something I thought was perfect. I wanted to give up, but Kono dragged me into one last store. We began digging through the racks of dresses.

I heard Kono gasp, "Jessa, you have to try this on!"

I walked around and she held up the dress, it was a short white floral-embroidered sundress. "I don't know, Kono. I'm not sure if white is my color."

"You've got to be kidding me right now! Try it on." She shoved the dress into my hands and directed me towards a fitting room. I put on the dress and it fit like a glove. It stopped a good five inches above my knees. It had thin spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back. It was form fitting to about the middle of my ribs and had a slight flair until where the dress ended.

"Kono, I'm not sure this is good. It doesn't cover up my bruises and I really hate these stupid scars." I said almost in tears.

"Can I see it at least?" Kono questioned. I pulled back the curtain and she gasped, "Whoa, honey. You are drop dead gorgeous in that! Don't worry about the bruises and scars. I know a trick for those."

I nodded my head, "Do you think that it's ok?"

"Jessa, it is more than ok! Now, are you going barefoot or wearing sandals?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Steve wouldn't tell me what we were doing. I assume you know?"

Kono grinned, "I'd say a pair of brown strappy sandals to start and then you can kick 'em off later." We found the perfect pair and we were done within minutes. It was six o'clock and Kono drove us to her small house. "We can get ready here. Come on and I'll help you!"

I grabbed my bags and followed her inside. She tossed me a bikini, "What's this for?"

"So I don't get the makeup on your dress." She nodded towards a bathroom and I hurried towards it. I slipped into the bikini and walked back out. I tried to pull the band of the bikini top down a little lower but it wouldn't budge. Kono brought out airbrush tools and different bottles of liquid cover-ups. She mixed the color of my skin tone and began spraying away the bruises. The scars were still visible but I didn't mind. I heard the machine stop and I looked up, "No wonder you always wore a rash guard."

She had spotted it, I sighed, "Just another thing Steve can't know about."

"He has tattoos of his own." Kono pointed out.

"Oh trust me. We had the tattoo discussion a few days ago. I wanted to get another one, or as Steve thought, my first one. He almost had a heart attack when I asked if he'd sign the release form." I grinned, remembering the look on his face.

"What does it mean? Your tattoo..." She pointed at the Native American symbol at the top of my ribcage.

"It has a double meaning. It means strength in Cherokee Indian. I may not be proud of my birth parents, but I'm proud of my lineage. I'm actually Cherokee Indian. Well, that and German." I said.

"Oh! That's really cool." Kono smiled.

I nodded and smiled. She finished spraying and I waited a few moments for the makeup to dry.

"Ok, you're good to go get dressed! Wait! Can I do your actual makeup?" She quickly asked.

"Sure!" I smiled. She sat me down on one of the kitchen chairs and began putting the next layer of makeup on. "Don't worry about doing my mascara. I can do that."

She added a bit more eye shadow and stood back surveying her handiwork. "Wow, you are gorgeous. Steve is going to have a heart attack."

I laughed, "Yeah, let's hope not!" I picked up my dress and went back into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. For the first time in my life, I looked whole. There were no traces of bruises. The scars were faint. I examined the makeup. Kono had given me a subtle smokey eye. She used lots of browns and thick black eyeliner. It was gorgeous. I felt gorgeous. I slipped into the dress and stood tall. "Hey Kono, do you have a curling iron I can borrow?"

She didn't say a word as she handed me the curling wand, her smile was all I needed. I quickly curled my long brown hair and let it fall around me. I looked at myself in the mirror contemplating on what I wanted to do. I bent over at the waste and shook out my hair. I stood up and tossed it over my shoulder. It looked more natural now, but I needed a pop of color. I remembered the blooming flowers in Kono's yard and smiled.

I ran out and picked a beautiful coral-yellow hibiscus. I quickly ran back to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I tucked the flower behind my ear and it swooped my curls back.

I walked out feeling perfect and ready for anything. I stood in the kitchen waiting for Kono. Her bedroom door opened and she walked out. I gasped, "Wow! You look beautiful." Kono had on a tightly fit dress. It was a Hawaiian floral print and it stopped just above her knees. She too wore sandals.

She smiled, "Thanks, but you're the show stopper. Now, we are going to be late!"

"Kono, it's 8:30 at night, what could Steve possibly have planned for so late?" I asked.

"You'll see." She winked. We drove the ten minutes it took to get to my house. The lights were off and I raised an eyebrow at Kono as I got out of the jeep.

I walked up to the front door; a note was taped to it. "Follow the lights." I read, "What lights?" Before the words were even finished, a million tiny white lights lit up the path to our beach. I followed it down searching for a sign of Steve.

"Surprise!"

* * *

 **Two new chapters in one week! This won't happen often, but I had chapter 5 and 6 finished so I thought I'd just post them! I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! Sorry for the cliff hanger! :) This chapter was originally double the current size and I decided to split it into two! Watch for chapter 7! That'll be posted in the next day or two because it's already complete! Oh my gosh, there's so much that's going to happen in the next few chapters and I can't wait for you all to read them! Please review! Thank you to all my amazing followers/reviewers! You guys rock my world!**

 **See you later,**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	7. Chapter 7

**If I was a more patient person I would have posted this next week, but I'm not. :) This chapter is extremely fluffy so be warned! I can't wait for you all to read the next few chapters! Things begin to heat up in the McGarrett/Lawrence household! Ok, enough of my babbling! Without** **further ado, the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 7

I laughed as Steve came up to me, "Wow! What is this?"

"This is your birthday luau!" He grinned. Steve pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear, "You look beautiful, Jes. Absolutely beautiful." He slipped a lei around my neck that matched the flower in my hair perfectly.

I smiled through my tears and he wiped them away. Chin came up with Malia holding his hand. "Happy birthday, Jessa!" Chin beamed.

"Thanks, Uncle Chin!" I joked. He hated it when I called him that.

Malia smiled at me, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, sweetie! Happy Birthday!"

"Jessa!" I heard a little voice shout. I turned just in time to see Grace running towards me.

"Whoa! Slow down there!" I chuckled.

"Hey, it's your birthday! And guess what?" Grace sang.

I bent down to her level and asked, "What?"

"I get to stay up super late!" She said animatedly.

"Wow! That's great!" I told the eight year old.

"Hey, Jessa, when I turn your age, do you think I'll have as many boyfriends as you do?" She titled her head up towards me.

I pulled away in shock at her question. "I... I... What?" I stammered.

"Yeah! Remember I heard you on the phone with your friend, Lacey, I think that's her name. Anyways, you were talking about guys and she said she knew a lot of boys who liked-liked you! You laughed and said yeah, they all were cute but none were like Ja-" I covered my hand over her mouth and smiled up at the group of protective people surrounding me.

"Kids, they just say the funniest things." A nervous laugh slipped its way past my tightly closed lips.

Grace pulled my hand away, "Hey, what'd you do that for? Oh! Is it because I wasn't supposed to say anything to Uncle Steve?"

"You told Grace to lie to us?" Steve scolded.

"What no?! Grace!" I bit my lip.

"Yeah! She also said not to tell Danno and Uncle Chin cause it'd make them angry. But she really didn't want me telling Uncle Steve. She said he'd get really angry." Grace continued to dig my grave.

"Monkey, you are not allowed to have a boyfriend until you're at least 35 years old! Ok?" Danny told her.

"Yes, Danno." She smiled.

"Yeah, Grace, Jessa isn't going to have a boyfriend until she's 40." Steve folded his arms.

I shook my head, "Come on guys! I do not have a boyfriend. I promise!"

As if on cue my friend, Tanner walked up and gave me a big hug, "Happy Birthday Jessa! Now how about that date?"

Everyone looked at me. I shook my head and pulled away. "Everyone, this is Tanner. Tanner, this is my family."

"Hey, Tanner. Ever seen what the inside of a casket looks like?" Danny asked.

"Uh, no sir." Tanner shook his head.

"You'll find out if you make one wrong move with my niece. I'm not the least of your worries though." Danny pointed to Steve, "Him on the other hand, I'd be afraid if I were you." Danny laid a hand on his holster.

Tanner's eyes grew wide and he looked around the group. He realized most of them were carrying guns. Steve stood in an intimidating stance that ran Tanner off.

"Guys come on! Leave the poor girl alone, it's her birthday!" Kono defended.

They all grumbled, but thankfully they dispersed. I stood watching as all of my friends danced to the music. I smiled a contented smile. A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my bliss and I turned to find the owner. Jake stood next to me in khaki shorts and a salmon colored button down.

"Hey!" I said lightly bumping his shoulder.

"Hey yourself, birthday girl." Jake grinned.

"So, no Marissa?" I asked looking back at the party.

"Nope, we uh broke up today." He shrugged.

"Oh. I'm sorry." My eyes fell.

"Don't think I don't know that some part of you is rejoicing at that fact." He smiled at me.

"I may not have liked her, but I still wanted you to be happy. What happened?" I inquired.

"Well, turns out you were right. She is a spoiled brat and a jerk. She's also a liar. I found out that she's been 'hanging out' with some kid from the mainland. He flies here every weekend to spend time with her. Yup, he's rich. That's not the main reason I broke it off. I found the texts she's been sending you. Gosh, Jessa, if I would have known!" Jake shook his head.

"What texts?" I raised an eyebrow acting like I had no clue what he was talking about.

He gave his famous "I don't believe you" look.

"Oh, those texts. Don't worry about it. I'm used to her pointless jabs. I stopped letting her get to me a while ago."

"Is it true though?"

"Is what true, Jake?" I lifted my gaze up to meet his piercing blue eyes.

"Do you really have feelings for me?" There it was. The bombshell.

"I... Uh... Not here. Ok? Let's just enjoy tonight." I whispered.

The upbeat music changed to a slower song and Jake gave me a lopsided grin, "Well, if I'm going to enjoy this night then, would you care to dance birthday girl?"

I laid my hand in his and smiled, "I would love to!" I slipped off my sandals.

He led me to the center of the crowd on the beach. His left hand found my waist and the other grabbed mine. I laid my right hand on his shoulder and we began dancing to the song. We talked and laughed; for once my best friend was truly back again.

* * *

I stood silently, watching her laugh and dance with Jake. She hadn't introduced us yet and I think it's because she's scared. I took a long sip of my pop.

"She looks happy." Danny said coming up next to me.

"That she does." I agreed.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm happy. I'd be a lot happier if they didn't have their hands on each other." I nodded towards Jessa and Jake.

"You and me both, partner. Rachel had to stop me before I tackled the kid a while ago." Danny shrugged, "I've worked with you to long."

I laughed, "I almost shot the kid when I saw his hand on her waist. I told myself if it dropped any lower, I'd pull the trigger."

"Good, good." He waited like he had something to say.

"Spit it out, Daniel." I smiled.

"Have you told Jessa about Catherine yet?" Danny questioned.

I shook my head, "It's ok though, her next leave isn't until September 10th, I have time."

"She needs to know. She thinks it's just you and her. What happens when Catherine comes back and suddenly she's not the only one who has your attention?" He remarked.

"Danny, Jessa is a great kid. She'll be fine with it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, buddy." He patted my shoulder and walked away.

The party lasted until around twelve-thirty and then everyone was gone. The music still played and things were scattered around. Danny, Chin, Malia, and Kono stayed to help clean up. I was picking up some trash when I noticed Jessa alone at the edge of the ocean. She was kicking her feet in the sand as she walked. I dropped the bag of trash and headed down towards her.

"Hey." I smiled as I caught up with her.

She looked at me slightly teary-eyed. "Hey." She smiled, "Thanks for this. It was really great. I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome. Jes, what's wrong?" I stopped her and laid my hands on her shoulders.

"I miss them, mom and dad. They only had me for four years, but every year on my birthday, they always spent the whole day with me. Dad would wake me up at four am and demand that we go surfing. I always complained, but secretly I loved it. Then we'd head back home and Mom would have my favorite breakfast ready. Which, thanks again for making that for me. You went to so much trouble. I just really miss them, Steve. Don't get me wrong, I love that you adopted me. I never thought I'd have two amazing families in one lifetime. It's just I wish they could be here. I know it's selfish, but I wish they could still be alive and you could still be in my life." She swiped away her tears quickly.

I pulled her tightly to me, "I wish they could be here for you. You deserve the world, Jessa. I mean it, you deserve everything you ever wished for." Her tears soaked through my button down. "I never got a dance with the birthday girl. You want to join me for one last dance, princess?"

"I hate it when you call me that." She grinned.

"I know, but it always makes you smile!" I paused, "I'm still waiting for my answer."

"Yes, I would love to!" She said. I brought her to the dance floor and took her hand in mine. My little girl by Tim McGraw came on and I looked up to see Chin wink at me. I smiled at him and danced with Jessa.

"You know, I never thought, in my wildest dreams that I'd have one great dad. Bill kind of ruined that dream for me early on. I had given up hope by the time my parents found me at the foster home. When they died, I didn't expect to stay with you any longer than the case took place. Like every other time, I was wrong. I don't thank you enough for being there for me."

I looked at her and this time I didn't see a young woman, I saw the small little girl inside of her. "You don't ever have to thank me, Jes. We are family now. And besides I'd never of thought that'd I'd have a stubborn teenage daughter!"

Jessa's laughter melted around me, "Someone told me that I take after my dad today! They said 'Your mother must hate it, you look like your dad and you act like him'. I didn't bother telling them that we aren't even biologically related."

I raised an eyebrow, "I guess we do share a resemblance."

"Apparently a very odd one!" She joked. The song continued and I felt her head nestle against my chest. We continued to dance until I felt Jessa grow slightly heavier.

"Is the birthday girl falling asleep?"

"No... I'm just relax-" she yawned, "ing."

I shook my head, a smile forming on my face, "I think it's time for bed."

"No... Must... Stay... Awake... Help clean..." Jessa mumbled.

I swept her up and began carrying her to the house. "Nope, it's bedtime for my little girl."

She stopped her protests and lightly snored. I took her up to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. I left her sprawled across her bed and went to find Kono.

"Hey, Kono, could you go up and make sure Jes gets into some pajamas? I don't want her sleeping like that." I asked her.

"Sure thing, Steve!" Kono smiled softly.

* * *

I wasn't asleep, no, I just had my eyes closed. I heard the door creak open again and small footsteps shuffled in.

"Jessa? Let's get you into something more comfortable." Kono whispered. I nodded my head and let her help me out of the dress. She placed a set of pajamas in my hand.

I shook my head, "Not these." I still hadn't opened my eyes.

"Ok, what do you want me to get?" She asked.

"Dad's... Navy... Shirt..." I sleepily stammered.

I heard rustling in my drawer and finally the soft material was in my hand. I slipped it over my head and it fell to my mid thigh. Kono handed me a pair of spandex shorts and I pulled those on. "Goodnight Jessa. Sweet dreams."

"Mhm, tell Dad-" I mumbled, "I love him."

I heard the door close shut and I fell into a peaceful sleep. No nightmares disturbed me.

* * *

I picked up the last of the trash when Kono walked towards me, "Hey, is Jessa ok?"

"She is!" Kono grinned.

"What's got you so smiley?" I asked.

"She told me to tell you goodnight." I nodded, but she continued. "And to tell her dad that she loves him."

"Ok, she misses him." I shrugged.

Kono shook her head, "She was talking about you. Trust me, she meant you. I gave her this pajama set to wear, but she refused it. She only wanted her dad's Navy shirt. I don't think she got that shirt from Nate Lawrence."

"She stole half of my old Navy tees. I didn't know why she wanted them." I raised an eyebrow.

"She did that after those bad nightmares, right?" I nodded, "She wanted to feel safe when she slept. Yes, she knows you're just next-door, but don't tell anyone I told you this. A girl loves the smell of her dad. It's like a protective sense. It calms us down when we're scared."

As I went to bed that night I thought of everything Kono had told me. I smiled to myself, thinking about Jessa calling me Dad. I set my alarm for 3:50 am and fell asleep.

The loud clanging of a clock sent my arm flying to stop the source of my annoyance. That's when I remembered my plan. I sat up and quickly pulled on a swimsuit. The clock hit four am and I walked into Jessa's room.

I gently shook her arm, "Jessa! Come on wake up!"

She tried to roll away from me but I was persistent. "What do you want?" She grumbled.

"Come on it's four in the morning! Let's go!" I laughed.

"No! Too early! Must sleep!" She tugged on her pillow. She realized that I wasn't going to go away so she sat up, "Why do you insist on waking my up at this hour?"

"We're going surfing!" I smiled.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because we didn't yesterday and it's four am now! Come on you can't miss out on your birthday tradition. Your dad wouldn't want you to!" I shook her arm.

Jessa sat up, "You're taking me surfing? Really?" I nodded my head and she smiled through her tears, "That is by far the best birthday present!" I let her get ready and we went out to enjoy our day together.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'm super excited to finish editing the next three chapters! Lots of surprises and twists happening! Let me know what you all think!**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had just caught a wave and I road it all the way back to the shore where Steve was setting up a breakfast for us. I ran in, dropping my board as I grabbed a towel.

"That was a serious wave you caught." Steve grinned.

"It was the best one yet!" I said returning his grin. I wiped down my sides and watched as Steve flipped the bacon over in the pan. I went to pull on one of his t-shirts, when I felt the pain slowly rise through my leg. I gripped the table until my knuckles turned white and I bit my lip.

I felt Steve's eyes watching me and he finally spoke, "Jes, you ok?"

I nodded my head, "Just a little pain." It subsided, "I'm ok now."

I continued to lift the shirt over my head; Steve's voice came out hurried, "What's that?!" I was confused as he pointed to my side.

I looked down and realized that the towel had wiped away the makeup. I sighed, "It's nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing, that is a tattoo! I can't believe you went out and got one behind my back!" He huffed.

"No! I didn't! I would never lie to you! I got this two years ago!" I stated firmly.

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Your parents let you get a tattoo? When you were what, 15?"

I pulled the shirt over my wet suit and sat down in a chair. "Let's call it my rebellion stage."

"Your rebellion stage? You did not have a rebellion stage!" He went back to the bacon.

"Oh, but I did! Actually, I had quite a few. There was the year and a half in foster care, and then right after I turned 15. The tattoo is a result of my later one." I laughed.

"Your parents, did they find out about it?" Steve asked.

"They did. I'm pretty sure I gave my dad a heart attack when he found out. He was so angry, but he let me off semi-easily. He told me that the pain I had from getting the tattoo was punishment enough." I smiled, remembering the look on my dad's face.

"How did you even get it without parent consent?" He looked at me.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, let's say I hung with the rough crowd for a few months. And let's also say that the leader of said crowd, had a cousin who could do tattoos. That is a possible scenario in which I could have gotten this tattoo." I shrugged my shoulders.

Steve finished cooking and brought the food over. He took a seat next to me, "Hypothetically speaking, what kind of rough crowd are we talking about?"

I looked at my plate of food, "The party kids, the ones who steal alcohol and throw huge parties in abandon buildings. I never drank though. I wasn't that rebellious. I just skipped school a lot and made a few mistakes, but I wasn't an extremist." Steve gave me a skeptical look and I rolled my eyes, "Ok, fine. I had one beer, but it reminded me too much of Bill."

He smiled sympathetically, "Where was Jake and Lacey through all of this? Didn't they care?"

I nodded my head, "They cared, but I didn't. They tried to get me to stop, but I was mad. Mad at Jake and mad at Marissa. I guess I can be a little stubborn."

"And she admits it!" Steve laughed.

I lightly punched his arm, "Hey! You are too!"

He held up his hands in surrender and then his whole demeanor changed, "Jessa, there's something I need to tell you."

I sat up straighter at the sound of his seriousness. My heart began to race. "Ok." Steve scratched the back of his head. "Steve, you're freaking me out."

"Sorry, it's nothing bad. Well, at least I hope it won't be." He paused, "The thing is Jes-" And that is when his phone rang.

He gave me a helpless look and I shook my head, "Take the call Steve."

Steve nodded and answered his phone, "McGarrett..." I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but Steve's eyes never left mine. "Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and gave me an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I'm ok. Go, I understand. You're always on call. It's ok. I promise." I gave him my sweetest smile.

Steve quickly stood up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "You are the most understanding girl. I love you, Jes. I'll be back as soon as I can! Stay out of trouble." With a wink he was gone.

I slumped back against the chair and sighed, "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to be so understanding." I finished my breakfast and cleaned up. I went up to my room and took a quick shower. It was increasingly hot outside so I put on a pair of tight linen shorts and a loose top. I pulled my thick, long, chestnut brown hair up into a messy bun and was finished.

I heard the front door open and close shut. I figured Steve had forgotten something. He's done that a few times. I walked down the stairs and called, "Steve, what'd you forget this time?" When my foot hit the last step, it wasn't Steve I found. On the contrary, it was a tall slender brunette wearing a Navy uniform. "You are definitely not Steve. Who are you?"

"Neither are you. I'm Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. Who are you?" The beautiful woman raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Catherine, I'm Jessa. What are you doing in my house?" I questioned.

"Your house? You must be mistaken, this is Commander Steve McGarrett's home." Catherine spoke.

"I know it's his home, I'm his daughter. Now leave before I call Five-O." I stated firmly.

"Whoa, wait! Daughter? Steve does not have a daughter. I think I would know that, I'm his girlfriend!" She nearly shouted.

"Well he does! You must be ill, Steve would have told me if he had a girlfriend!" I glared at her.

"This is crazy! I'm going to call him!" Catherine pulled out her cell phone.

"You do that! I'm just going to leave." I angrily said. I grabbed the keys to my corvette and stormed out the door.

"Hey, you should wait until Steve gets back! He can clear this up for both of us!" She ran after me.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not." I climbed in my convertible and sped off. I drove the fifteen miles it took to get to Jake's house and I had barely parked the car when I got out. I ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and the door swung open, "Jessa! How are you, honey?" Said Jake's mom.

"I don't mean to be rude, Mrs. Harrison, but is Jake home?" I could feel the tears burning my eyes.

"Yes, he's out in the shed sweetie." She gave me a hesitant look and I ran towards the shed.

"Jake?" I called out.

His head popped around a stack of boxes and a smile lit up his face, "Jessa! What's up?"

He came closer and the smile was dropped as he saw my tears, "Steve lied to me."

"What?!" Jake yelled angrily.

"I guess he didn't technically lie, he just never told me." I bit my lip and looked down at the ground.

I felt Jake's hand lightly enclose around my arm and he pulled me out onto the back porch. We sat down on the porch swing and he looked at me, "What didn't he tell you?"

"He has a girlfriend. I know it's stupid of me to be upset about and I should be happy for him but I'm not! He didn't tell me, Jake! And he didn't tell her about me! What does that say then? That he doesn't care for me? That he might be keeping other things from me? You should have seen the look that his girlfriend gave me today when she found out. At first she was shocked, but then she acted disgusted. Like I was Steve's daughter from a previous relationship. Her look was of pure hatred." A tear slipped down my cheek.

Jake wiped it away, "Did Steve have anything to say about it?"

I shook my head, "I left before he got home. I can't face him right now. I'm to angry and hurt."

Jake nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. My head rested against his chest and his hand lightly played with my hair. The steady beating of his heart helped calm me down somewhat. We didn't move for a while. When I finally pulled back, Jake gave me a lopsided grin.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about something." He said mischievously. I shook my head with a light laugh and sat back against the swing. It was getting later in the night. The sun was just starting to set over the ocean. Jake slid a strong arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I leaned into his side and smiled.

This is how we always were, close to each other. So many people have asked us if we were dating. I lost track of time as we sat there, enjoying each other. Jake finally spoke, "Jessa, it's almost one in the morning. You should probably get home."

I sighed, "I know you're right. I just don't want to face it yet."

He stood up and pulled me with him, "Maybe you won't have too! Maybe he'll be asleep when you get back."

"I hope so." We walked to my Corvette and I turned to face Jake. "Thanks for tonight. You're a great best friend. One girl is going to be so lucky to have you."

"Mm, I have a girl in mind." Jake's eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "Goodnight, Jessa."

"Night Jake!" I got into my car and drove off. I decided to take the more scenic route home. I got home around 1:45 am. I killed the engine and crawled out. I prayed silently that Steve wouldn't be up. I approached the door and I could hear voices. They were raised and I could tell the woman was angry.

"Really, Steve?! You adopted a seventeen-year-old girl? Without even considering your girlfriend? The dumbest thing you've ever done!" I stopped, it was Catherine.

"Cath! We've been over this a dozen times already! Jessa's a good kid! She lost her family and I promised to protect her! I do not break my promises!" Steve's voice was raised.

"Why did it have to fall on your shoulders? I get that you promised to protect her during the investigation, but it's over now! You could have turned her over to Child Protective Services! Let them deal with her! We do not need a problem child on our hands! She is not your responsibility!" Catherine rumbled.

"She is! I made her my responsibility because I love her! I was not about to let her go through life without a father! And you know what maybe she doesn't even think of me as a dad, but at least it's better than having no one! She may seem grown up, but she's just a little girl. She was afraid and scared." Steve's voice softened.

"Steve, I get it. You felt an obligation to protect her. You honestly can't expect me to instantly fall in love with her. She isn't my daughter." She stated.

"I don't expect you too. I just want you to give her a chance."

Catherine sighed, "Fine!"

I could hear Steve's smile, "Now that we're done fighting, we never even said hello. Hi." It was silent for a few moments and I didn't want to know why. When the silence continued I decided it was now or never: get inside while he was distracted.

I silently opened the door and crept in. I didn't bother looking at what they were doing in the living room as I kept going. I made it to the stairs, I was on the fourth step when it creaked loudly through the silent house. I froze in place. "Please dear God, don't let them notice." I prayed silently.

I jumped when an intense voice spoke, "Where have you been?" I acted as if I hadn't heard him and I kept going up the stairs. Just two more steps and I could be free. "Jessa, I know you heard me. We need to talk."

I grumbled to myself and whipped around, "Talk? What good is that gonna do! You've had plenty of opportunities to tell me everything, to explain! I don't know what's worse!" I was yelling now, "Learning you had a girlfriend from someone else or coming home to hear that I'm a problem child."

I stomped up the stairs and walked into my room. The door slammed shut and a picture shattered to the ground. I walked over to see that it was one of the last family photos I had taken with my parents. Tears stung the corner of my eyes and I angrily wiped them away.

A light tap came from my door, "Jes, I know you're mad, please we need to talk."

"Go away!" I growled and threw the shattered frame at the door.

"Come on, Princess! I need to explain myself." The door opened cautiously. "I'm going to come in." I turned away; I heard his heavy footsteps behind me and he sighed. A scrape sounded across the floor and I knew he had picked up the broken photo, "I'm sorry, I should have told you. I was going to tell you during breakfast, but we got a case. I want you to know that you aren't a problem child. I wouldn't have signed the adoption papers if I thought you were a bad kid. Catherine was angry with me for not telling her about you. She didn't know what she was saying."

I turned around, "I guess her and I have that in common. Why didn't you tell me? More importantly why didn't you tell her about me? What, are you embarrassed that you had to take in an orphaned girl?"

Steve laughed, "Why is it every girls first thought, that I'm embarrassed? Catherine asked that too. No, I'm not. I just didn't know how to tell either of you. And now because of not telling, I've managed to lose the two most important women in my life."

I lowered my head and mumbled, "You didn't lose me."

"Yeah?" I nodded my head, "That's a relief. Jes, I don't know if you've figured this out yet or not, but you're kind of my world."

Silent, unwanted tears slipped down my face, "Steve, remember how I said I was being selfish last night? The truth is, in an odd way, my parents' death was a good thing. That sounds awful, but if they hadn't died I would have never met you. You would have never adopted me. I'm so grateful that all of it happened. Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents and if they were still here I'd be happy, but I'd feel liked I'd be missing you. I just- I don't know if I'm ready to share you with anyone else. I know, I'm a selfish brat, but I like being your daughter and I like that it's just the two of us."

"Hey, hey." He pulled me into a tight hug. "I feel like such a huge jerk. You're my daughter and you come first. I'll end things with Catherine."

Now I felt like the jerk. How could I force Steve to break up with this woman? I wasn't going to be around forever and he deserved to be happy. "No, don't do that."

"Jessa, I have to."

"No. Can you just promise me that you'll still have time for me? I like when we spend time together." I needed to spend time with Steve, but those words stayed inside.

He smiled and nodded his head, "Now, where were you? It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"I was at Jake's house." I said in a matter of fact way and pulled away from our hug.

Steve dismissed the thought, "You were at Jake's house." His eyes grew wide in realization, "You were at Jake's house?!"

I laughed, "I'm pretty sure that's what I just said."

"You were with him for almost seven hours!" Steve began pacing and rubbing the back of his neck, "Jessa, young men have bad intentions. You cannot trust them."

"Steve, it's just Jake! Even Uncle Chin likes him and you know that he's very protective of me! He's my best friend, nothing more." I laid my hand on his arm.

"Your Uncle Chin is not as protective of you." He mumbled.

"No, he's not. You're protective enough for the two of you." I grinned, "Steve, I'm not fifteen, I can take care of myself. I promise no guy is ever going to think about hurting me. Not when they know who my family is!"

"Yes, well they better not! Ok, it's late. We both need some rest. Catherine went home, but she'll be back tomorrow. We're going to have dinner together. All of us. I made reservations." He stated.

"You made reservations?" I raised an eyebrow and Steve nodded, "Ok, what do I need to wear?"

"Well, it's a nicer restaurant, so something nice. It's sort of a black tie evening." Steve said before he left my room and shut the door.

I went over to my closet and dug around searching for one specific item. It was in the very back. It was all black lace. The sleeves were three-quarter length and it had a v-neckline. The bottom was scalloped all across and it fell about four inches above my knees. I hung it on the handle and found my black bow heels. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning it was already eleven o'clock. I crawled out of bed and walked down the stairs. The house was quiet. I went into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

"Jes, went to wrap up the case, I'll be home before six, dinner is at seven. Love you." I read aloud.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of dinner and walked over to the fridge. I pulled it open and grabbed the milk. I grabbed a box of cereal from the pantry and poured myself a bowl.

I sat down in front of the TV and ate my breakfast. The home phone rang halfway through my show and I grumbled as I hit pause. I grabbed it off of the charger and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, is Commander McGarrett there?" Came the voice of an older woman.

"I'm sorry, he's at work. Can I take a message for him?" I asked.

"Um no. It's ok. I'll try later. Oh and who am I speaking to?" The woman said.

"I'm his- His- uh- His daughter." I stuttered.

"Are you sure about that?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Ok, well goodbye." With that she hung up. I put down the phone and shook my head at the strangeness of the call. Grabbing the remote, I hit play.

When I had finished my show, I realized that it was nearing two pm. I rolled off of the couch and climbed the stairs. I got in the shower and washed my hair. I got out and pulled on a pair of soccer shorts and one of Steve's Navy SEAL tees. It took forty minutes to blow dry my hair completely and another hour to curl it. I pinned it all to one side and smiled at myself.

I began my makeup, I did a black smoky eye that complemented my dark brown eyes and I did a lighter red lipstick. I looked good, but inside I was freaking out. I checked the clock and realized it was five. Steve would be back in an hour and I had yet to get on my dress.

I slipped into the beautiful fabric and zipped it up. It was tight to me and I had to admit, I felt gorgeous in it. I stepped into my tall black bow heels and smiled. I was done and it was almost six. I heard the front door open and close.

"Jes? I'm home!" Called Steve.

I stepped out of my room and walked down the steps, "Hey!" I smiled.

Steve's eyes widened when he saw me and his jaw dropped, "Wow! You look beautiful!"

"Really?" A grin spread across my face.

"Really." He nodded. "Ok, I should hurry. We have to pick up Catherine at 6:45."

I let him go get ready and made my way to the kitchen. I needed some medicine. I looked at the scar that occupied my right knee and grumbled. It was ugly and even makeup couldn't hide it. I quickly took some pain pills, just as the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened it.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked.

His jaw dropped. "Are you... Do you... Wow!" Jake stuttered. I giggled and let him in, "Are you going on a date?"

"Uh no! Dinner with Catherine." I gave him a fake smile.

"Oh ok. I just wanted to come by and see if you were ok. You know, from last night." He said.

"Thanks! I'm good now." I nodded.

Jake gave me a knowing look, "Seriously though, Commander McGarrett is actually letting you outside of the house like that? He better bring some back up ammunition. He is going to have a riot on his hands."

I lightly punched his arm, "Shut up. Anyways, can you believe our senior year starts next week? What happened to those dorky 12 year olds? I still feel like I'm that little girl."

"You are definitely not a little girl anymore." Jake smirked, "Well, I should be going. Call me later, ok?"

I smiled and nodded as he walked out the door. I heard the staircase creak and looked over to find Steve, in a tux. It was jet black and he wore a black bow tie. "Wow, you look very nice." I said.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Who was at the door?"

"Oh it was just Jake." I grinned, "He said you should probably bring some back up ammunition otherwise you'll have a riot."

"That's one smart boy." Steve nodded his head, "Ok, you ready?"

"I guess so. I can't really back out, can I?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not a chance."

I made sure that I had my phone and car keys in my clutch and followed Steve outside. "Why don't I follow you guys there? It'd be a little strange to ride altogether."

Steve sighed, "Alright, that's fine."

"I promise I'm not gonna run off. I've got to do this." I stated. I got into my corvette and waited for Steve to back out so I could follow him. I turned on some country music and began singing along to the beat. We drove towards a small subdivision and Steve pulled up to a house. I parked behind him and waited.

He took long strides to the front door and knocked. It swung open and there was Catherine. She wore a long black dress that formed to her body. Her long brown hair was straight and pulled slightly back off her face. She smiled at Steve and kissed him. I looked away. A few moments later I heard the roar of his truck and we drove off towards the highway. It took ten minutes to get to the restaurant.

Steve was right; it definitely was a black tie kind of place. I had been here many times before with my parents. It was set right on the water. The back patio was covered in twinkling lights and overlooked the gorgeous ocean. I pulled up to a valet station and let the twenty something guy take my corvette and park it. I waited for Steve and Catherine as the guy made his way back to me.

He stood in front of me and smirked, "You waiting for your boyfriend?"

"No." I rolled my eyes.

He held out his hand, waiting for a tip. "Well then, sweetheart, I'll take your number as a form of tip." He stepped closer and brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"Oh you want a tip? Here's a tip for you!" I stomped on his foot, "Don't flirt with me."

He grabbed his foot and hopped away. I crossed my arms as I continued to wait for Steve and Catherine. "Finally!" I grumbled when they got there.

"Sorry, we got caught at a light." Steve said. I nodded my head as Steve handed his keys over to the other valet.

"That's your daughter?" The injured valet mumbled.

"Yes, she is." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"She's got major attitude." He muttered.

Steve quirked an eyebrow in my direction and I shrugged. He led us into the reservation desk, "Three under McGarrett."

The hostess nodded and led us to the back patio. Steve pulled out mine and Catherine's chairs before taking a seat. It was silent as I looked over the menu. I felt a bit of rebellion as I ordered the lobster, the most expensive thing on the menu. I didn't want to be here and this was my way of getting back at Steve. He cleared his throat and nudged Catherine with his elbow.

I pretended not to notice their exchange as I carefully dissected my piece of bread.

"So Jessa, you're going into your senior year, any plans after that?" Catherine asked.

I looked at her and shook my head, "I haven't really given it much thought. I'm not extremely talented at one thing. I can do bits and pieces of a lot of things, but nothing that'll pay the bills. I have a few things in mind, but..." Why was I even talking to this lady? She hated me; I went back to my piece of bread.

"Actually, Jes wants to eventually join Five-O. Right, Jes?" Steve prompted.

I looked up and plastered on a fake smile, nodding my head just a bit too enthusiastically. He gave me a warning look and I rolled my eyes.

"That's interesting. Are you any good with a gun?" She questioned.

I had just taken a drink and snorted, spewing water on the white tablecloth. "I shot and killed a man a few months ago. I only had one bullet in the chamber and it hit him point blank. You tell me?"

Catherine's eyes grew wide and Steve glared at me. I smiled, satisfied with these events. Just then, the waiter had come back to see if we wanted to order a different drink or we needed refills.

"I would love a whiskey on the rocks!" I smiled up at the twenty year old man.

Catherine gasped and Steve choked on his water, "She's kidding."

The waiter walked a way a little confused and I went back to my pile of breadcrumbs.

"So, Jes, what do you like to do for fun?" She asked hesitantly.

Oh, boy. "I love dissecting things! Rodents, pets," I paused and looked her over eerily, "humans."

"Jessa, let's talk. Now." Steve took my arm and led me towards the bathrooms. It was silent as he stood with his back towards me.

I went to say something, but shut my mouth. Steve sighed and turned around to face me. In an angry whisper he said, "What are you doing?"

I huffed, "She hates me. I don't particularly like her. Look, Steve, I don't care what she thinks of me."

"Please, Jes-" he pleaded with me. He never pleads with anyone.

"And what is this? She calls me Jes? No, not happening. No one is allowed to call me that." I mumbled and crossed my arms.

Steve raised an eyebrow, "I call you that." I shrugged his statement off, "Oh, I see. Just tell her not to call you it. She'll understand, but please, Jes, can you try to be a little less intimidating?"

I rolled my eyes, "I guess."

"Thank you. You know I love you, right? I'm only doing this because you were okay with it last night."

I nodded my head and Steve pulled me into a tight hug. I felt him give me a light kiss on the top of my head and then we were back at the table. I took my seat and drank some of the water in my glass. Steve gave me a pointed look.

"Anyways, how did you know you wanted to join the Navy?" I asked Catherine.

Catherine looked up in surprise, "My dad was in the Navy and so was my Grandpa. I wanted to do it too." I nodded my head, "So, do you do anything for school? Play any sports?"

"My parents forbade me from playing sports after I broke a kids nose in 6th grade during dodge ball." I shrugged.

"You did what?" Steve's eyes grew wide.

"Hey, he had it coming! He threw the ball at my face." I laughed.

"Jessa! I thought that was you!" Came the old male voice from behind me. I turned around only to be smothered in a hug.

"Aloha, Milo! How are you?" I smiled; Milo owned the restaurant.

"Good, good. I was sorry to hear about your mom and dad. Terrible, they were good people." He smiled.

"Mahalo, Milo." I blinked, "Oh! Milo, this is Steve and Catherine! This is Milo, he owns the restaurant. Milo, Steve adopted me."

"You adopted my Jessa? Oh bless you! You have your work cut out for you. This girl is stubborn." Milo laughed.

"That she is!" Steve nodded.

Catherine jumped in to my defense, "Hey, she's in it with the biggest stubborn person of all."

Milo and I laughed. He laid a hand on my shoulder, "You going to sing for us tonight? It's been a while since we've had you do that. It'd be such a treat!"

"Milo..." I shook my head, "I don't sing."

"Hush! Have you heard your Jessa's voice? It's absolutely nani!" He lightly pushed my shoulder.

Steve and Catherine gave me a surprised look. "Milo, no. I haven't sung in a long time."

"Oh, humor an old man! I won't be around much longer, you know." He gave me a helpless look and I fell for it. Milo grinned, "Mahalo, Jessa."

He led me up to the piano and told the pianist to take a hike. "Milo any special request?" I asked.

"Yes! That song you sang at my wife's funeral. I love your voice when you sing it." He whispered.

I smiled and began playing Hallelujah on the piano. Before I opened my mouth to sing I glanced up and met Steve's watchful eyes. "I heard there was a secret chord that David played and he pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do ya?" I continued to sing and play until I hit the last chorus, "Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah."

I looked up from the piano and met Steve's eyes again. Applause rang out and Steve's smile grew wider. Milo came up again and asked the customers if they wanted to hear one more song, a collective yes sounded. Milo tossed me a ukulele and mouthed another song. I rolled my eyes and strummed Somewhere Over the Rainbow.

I didn't wait for the applause when I was done as I made my way back to my seat. "You owe me, Milo." I stated.

"Of course! Tonight's meal is on the house!" He kissed both of my cheeks and walked away.

"Wow, Jessa. You are really talented." Catherine said.

I shrugged, "I'm not much of a singer."

Steve sat there silently. We didn't discuss my singing until later that night. As I was driving home, I went over the night. Catherine and I got along. She actually was very nice. I pulled into my spot in the driveway and turned off my car. I looked up and saw someone in the dimness of the porch light.

My heart began to race as I grabbed the knife I took with me everywhere. I stepped out and the person turned towards me. It was only Jake. I caught my breath and laughed, "What are you doing here Jake?"

He didn't say anything as I climbed the stairs to meet him. He pulled me towards him and kissed me tenderly. It lasted for a few moments and I pulled back, "I forgot to give you that earlier." He smirked.

"Jake, this isn't smart. At all. We could lose our friendship. I don't want to do that." I shook my head and stepped back.

"We won't. We both know that we've had something between us for a while now. Jessa, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you." Jake smiled.

"You don't feel anything for me. You're just upset about your break up. You should go, before Steve gets back. Think about what you really want." I whispered.

"Jessa, I know what I want."

"Please Jake, go." I said. He complied and walked toward his old pickup truck. He sped off just as Steve pulled in. I slipped inside and ran upstairs to change. I pulled on another one of the stolen Navy tees and a pair of spandex shorts. I braided my curls into a messy side braid and walked back downstairs.

Steve had just come through the door and he was taking off his bow tie, "Nice shirt." He laughed.

"Thanks." I smiled. I plopped down on the sofa and he sat down next to me.

"Jes," he began, "you are amazing. You surprise me every day in all the things you are capable of!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said, clicking on the TV.

Steve grabbed the remote from me and turned it off, "Yes you do! You have an amazing voice, Jessa! It's phenomenal, you're phenomenal!"

"Thank you, but I don't sing." I grumbled.

"Why? You are so talented!" He smiled.

"Steve, when I was twelve, I would have these awful nightmares. Worse than the one I had the other night." I whispered, "I would be terrified to fall back asleep and my dad would sing me songs. Singing brings back painful memories."

"So why did you sing tonight?" Steve questioned.

"Milo, he hasn't been doing very well. He's always been like a grandpa to me and I'm a sucker for his puppy face." I smiled.

He nodded and pulled me close to him, "Catherine really likes you. She thinks you're a great girl, well after the fact that you tried to freak her out at first. She feels terrible about all of the assumptions she made."

I hated to admit it, but Catherine was pretty decent, "I like her too and she even helps me gang up on you!"

"Oh, why do I have to love you both so much?" Steve chuckled.

I didn't say anything. I laid my head down on his chest and fell asleep. This had become a habit of mine, one I needed to break, but didn't want to.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the very large chapter! I was going to split it into two, but I figured you all deserved a long chapter after waiting forever! Let me know what you all think! Constructive criticism is always welcome as are reviews! :)**

 **See you later,**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This is what I dreaded most, the first day of school. It was a lot of assemblies and figuring out your final schedule. In the end, I was just ready to get home. I walked to my locker ten minutes before my first class began. I put in my backpack and purse and pulled out my AP Government notebook and book. I closed the locker door and jumped when I saw Jake standing there.

I had tried to avoid him since that night he had kissed me and up until now I had been successful.

"Hey, Jessa." He said in his easygoing way.

"Jake." I nodded and began to walk away.

Jake decided to follow me, "What have you been up to?"

"I've been busy. Steve took me camping up on the North Shore last weekend. And I've been working with Kamekona at the shrimp truck everyday." I blandly stated.

"Are you going to do this forever? Jessa, stop ignoring it! I can't!" He said in a huff.

I stopped in front of my class and turned to him, "Look, I'm still not sure about this, give me some time."

"Jessa, there's not much time, I leave after this year for the Navy." He said.

"I know you do, that's why I need a few more days to process this." I smiled and Jake nodded in agreement. The warning bell rang and I popped into class.

We were in block scheduling for the next four weeks and that meant I got two hours of my second, fourth, and sixth classes. After AP Government, I had Criminal Justice. AP Government passed by in a breeze and I walked into Criminal Justice to find Steve and Danny there.

I froze, "What are you doing here?"

"Your teacher called and asked if we would do a career overview for her criminal justice classes." Steve spoke.

Danny grumbled, "Yeah and I got roped into doing it."

I grinned as I took my seat next to Tanner. Marissa sat down in front of me and I groaned inwardly. "What are you doing in here?" I interrogated.

"My dad said I needed to get all A's this year, so I'm taking blow off courses." She squeaked, "Why are you in here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I actually am going into law enforcement." I rolled my eyes.

"You, in law enforcement? Who's going to hire you? Oh, wait I know! You're fake daddy, the one who runs Five-O. Honey, the only reason you're ever going to get somewhere in law enforcement is because of his pity. He doesn't even love you, no one does." Marissa spit her venom.

I took a deep breath and let her turn away in triumph as Ms. Baker began speaking, "Ok guys, please pay attention. We have Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams from Five-O! They are going to be telling you all what really happens on the job and they'll answer any questions you may have. Any questions for these gentlemen?"

A hand shot up in the air, "What was it like shooting your first criminal?"

Steve cleared his throat, "It wasn't rewarding. It never is when you take a life, but I have to keep our islands safe."

More hands shot up and Steve and Danny took turns answering questions. "If you're struggling for control of a weapon, how do you take the lead?" Someone asked.

"That is better demonstrated, hm, ok, Jessa why don't you show the class how it's done?" Steve said. I shook my head, "Come on now, don't be shy." I glared at him and made my way to the front of the room. Steve handed me a fake gun and began trying to disarm me. I shifted my body into his and put pressure into his right rib. That caused him to stumble back. "You see what Jessa just did? She twisted her body around and placed her elbow on my rib cage. The pressure pushed me back and she gained control of the weapon."

I silently sat back down in my seat as the lesson continued. Halfway through class the door slammed open and in walked two federal agents. "Commander McGarrett you are under arrest for acts of treason. Please turn around and place your hands behind your back."

I stood up quickly, sending my chair screeching across the floor.

Steve's eyes never left mine, "Jessa, I'm going to figure this out ok? I promise I'll be back."

I nodded my head as the agents jerked Steve away. They were out the door when I decided to run after them. I ran all the way down the hall. Danny was walking briskly behind them, drilling them for answers. "Stop!" I yelled when I got close, "You can't do this! He's done nothing wrong."

"Danny." I heard Steve say. Danny took his cue and held me close. Forcing me to stay back.

"No! Stop!" I screamed, "You can't do this!"

Danny whispered into my ear, "Jessa, we're going to figure this out. I promise."

Tears stung my eyes and I turned into his strong embrace, "I can't lose him too, Uncle Danny."

Danny didn't respond, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked me to the office. "I'm taking my niece home. Family emergency. She'll be gone indefinitely. Give my card to the principal if he has any questions."

"Yes, Detective." The secretary nodded. We walked out, Danny kept a strong hand on my back.

"I'll drive you home and send Chin and Kono to pick up your car. Come on, Jessa, let's go." He opened his Camaro's door for me.

"Uncle Danny, we need to go to Headquarters! We have to figure out what to do!" I cried.

"I'm going to take you home first. Steve told me to take you home." Danny commanded.

He drove me home and I got out of the car silently. I didn't even wait for him to talk to me, I walked straight upstairs and into Steve's room. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and pulled on one of his hoodies. I could smell him and it gave me small comfort. I crawled into his king sized bed and wrapped myself in his sheets. My head fell to his pillow and I sobbed.

I could hear Danny talking to someone on the phone outside of the door, "Catherine, you need to come to Steve's quickly. Yeah, they arrested him today during our lesson. She's upset and scared. She needs you. Alright, see you in a little bit."

I continued to sob, even when I heard the front door open and slam shut quickly. "Where is she?" Catherine called worried.

Danny answered, "Steve's room."

I heard footsteps so I turned over, facing the wall. I breathed in his scent and more sobs overtook me. I saw a picture frame sitting on his nightstand; it held a picture of Steve and I at my birthday. Kono had snapped it just as Steve was carrying me to bed. I held it close to me. "Jessa, sweetheart. It's Catherine can I come in." When I gave no answer she came in. I heard her sorrowful sigh as she sat next to me. "We're going to figure this out, honey. Steve's strong. He'll make it through this."

I turned over to face her, "I know he's strong. I'm just afraid he won't ever come home. I can't lose him too! He's my dad, Catherine! I didn't think I'd ever have a dad again! I just want my family back."

She pulled me close and soothed my hair, "Me too, sweetheart, me too." I cried myself to sleep, still clutching the frame. When I woke the next day, I could hear someone banging around in the kitchen. I smiled to myself, thinking that Steve was making breakfast.

That's when it hit me, yesterday wasn't a dream. Steve was gone. I didn't bother to check my appearance as I stumbled out of bed. I walked downstairs and found Catherine scurrying around the kitchen.

"Oh you're up!" She said. I nodded my head, "Breakfast is almost ready. I made your favorite. Eggs, bacon, French toast, and spam. Steve told me that this was some of your comfort food."

Steve made me that for my birthday. That was the last time I had eaten that. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." I slid past her and walked out the back door to our beach. My bare feet hit the cool sand and I sank down. I thought I was finished crying, but the tears soon flowed.

"Jessa?" Came Jake's gentle voice. He sat down beside me and pulled me into a tight hug, "I just heard. I'm so sorry."

"My life is a mess! It's one thing after another!" I cried.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"First my birth parents beat me for the first half of my life, then I finally go to a good home. I actually had a shot at a family. Of course though, my birth parents had to show up and murder Mom and Dad. That's when Steve came along. He was investigating their murders. He adopted me, but now he's gone too. I've lost him. I lose everyone!" I angrily said. I had never told Jake that I was never actually a Lawrence by blood.

Jake sat there silently for a while processing my words. Instead of get angry with me for not telling him, he kissed me lightly on the forehead, "He's gonna come home, Jessa. He'll do everything he can. I know he will."

I nodded my head, praying it'd be true. I couldn't let go of Steve until I told him how I felt. Until I told him that he was my dad.

* * *

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! I am so sorry for the long delay. I was having a hard time figuring out if I liked having Jessa's story go in this direction! Chapter 10 is done, I just need to edit it and then Not So Ordinary Life will be finished! Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Forty-eight hours and no one would tell me if they knew where Steve was. I refused to eat anything. Not by choice though, I couldn't stomach the lightest of foods. Steve was gone and it terrified me. I hadn't left his room since the morning on the beach with Jake. I only got up to shower and use the bathroom. Otherwise, I sat on Steve's bed staring at pictures of the two of us.

I had overheard Catherine and Danny talking late last night. Steve was somewhere in North Korea. They knew the location, but a man named Wofat was holding him. Apparently the two federal agents had been paid off. A knock sounded at the door, but I refused to say anything.

I stayed in my same position as two people entered, Kono and Chin.

They both wore a sad smile, "Hey Jessa." Kono said sweetly.

I didn't reply, Chin sat next to me and wrapped me in a hug. I clung to him tightly, "We have to go, and we'll be back hopefully tomorrow or Tuesday."

I had lost track of the days, apparently it was Sunday. "Are you going to bring him home?" I finally spoke.

"Jessa..." Kono began.

"Oh... I see..." I whispered and folded into the sheets. They couldn't talk about what they were going to do. Kono and Chin gave up on trying to talk me out of the slump so they walked out. Whatever they were doing, I didn't care if it wouldn't bring Steve home.

I clutched the photo frame and whispered a silent prayer to God. Wherever Steve was, I prayed he'd be alive.

* * *

Almost seventy-four hours since I had last seen Jessa. The look in her eyes of pure terror as they took me away shredded my heart. I stood, hands chained to the ceiling in an old bunker. I heard scrambling and gunfire and then everything was silent.

"Steve?" It was faint. I almost thought it was my imagination, but then I heard it again.

"Danny?" My voice croaked from dehydration.

"He's over here!" Someone shouted, Danny burst through the door.

"Boy, am I glad to see you for once." I cracked a smile.

He walked over and broke me free from my shackles, "Yeah well, let's get out of here."

I nodded my head, "I need to get back to Jessa. I need to make sure she's alright."

"She's fine, but we need to get you to a hospital." Danny mumbled as I leaned against him.

"No, gotta get home, gotta make sure Jessa is ok." I said determined.

"Alright, alright. Let's get you to the helicopter, and to the plane. Then you can go see her." He stated.

I nodded my head satisfied as we made our way to the waiting copter. "Good to have you back boss!" Kono said.

I smiled and nodded my head and noticed someone there I hadn't seen in two years. "Joe." I said.

"Nice to have you back, son." My SEAL training commander smiled.

"It's good to be back. Let's hit the road, I've got a daughter to get back too!" I grinned. The helicopter flew us to a waiting plane and we boarded. The next eight hours were torture as I waited to finally be home. When we landed I was rushed off to the hospital. Danny had lied to me, but I knew I would get to see Jessa.

* * *

I had just gotten out of the shower and was pulling on my clothes when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked out the bathroom window and saw Danny get out. My heart sunk to my feet. I turned away when I heard a second door slam shut. I looked out and my breath caught in my throat. He was here. I slammed through the bathroom door and ran down the steps.

I threw open the front door and slid outside. Steve saw me and smiled as I ran straight to him. I slowed down when I saw the cast around his arm. I came to a screeching halt in front of him. "You're home." I whispered.

"I told you I would be." Steve said as he wrapped me tightly against him. My arms found his middle and I breathed in the scent of him. Tears soaked his shirt and he spoke, "Hey, Jes, everything's ok. I'm here."

"I almost lost you too, Dad. I almost lost you and I never got a chance to call you dad." I cried.

"I'm not going anywhere, come on let's go get some dinner." He kissed the top of my head and walked us both inside. "What sounds good?"

"Nothing." I said simply as we sat down on the couch next to each other.

"What?! My daughter doesn't want food? What has this world come to?" Steve joked.

"I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"Yeah, she hasn't been hungry for eighty-seven hours." Danny grumbled as he came through the door.

"What are you talking about, Danny?" Steve raised an eyebrow in his direction.

He sighed and sat down, "I'm talking about the fact that she has been starving herself! She refuses to eat and drink!" He ran a frustrated hand through his slicked back blond hair, "I tried Steve, I really did."

I glared at my uncle. I felt a hand cup my chin and turn it towards expecting eyes, "Jessa, is that true?"

"Yes." I muttered.

"Jessa Mae, I'm going to cook something and you will eat! You hear me?" Steve nearly shouted.

"Yes." I whispered in guilt. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat though, I couldn't.

Steve got up to go to the kitchen just as the front door burst open. In came a frantic Catherine. "You're back!" She grinned. Catherine ran to Steve and kissed him. He opened his good arm and folded her inside. I turned away, not wanting to see my father practically make out with his girlfriend. "What are you doing? You should be resting!"

"I was just about to make my daughter some dinner." Steve growled.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Steve. We all tried to get her to eat, but she wouldn't." Catherine shrugged, "How about I make dinner?"

He nodded and walked with her into the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot I turned to my uncle, "You didn't have to tell him."

Danny got up and sat next to me, "Listen, babe, Steve is my best friend. He asked me to watch his daughter for him and to make sure she was safe. I couldn't even get you to eat!"

"Uncle Danny, it's not your fault. I just haven't been able to stomach anything." I lied. The truth was, I didn't want to eat, I felt I had lost my last chance at a real family and if I couldn't have Steve as my dad then I didn't want to have any more family.

Twenty minutes later and Catherine called for dinner. Everyone was here by now and we all gathered on the back patio for dinner. Kono, Chin, Malia, Kamekona, Catherine, Grace, Danny and someone named Joe sat around the table. I took my seat next to Kono and she gave me a smile.

I looked at the plate of food in front of me. It looked good, but made me feel queasy. Everyone waited, for what, I had no idea. It seemed to me they wanted to make sure I followed through with the meal. I picked up my fork and dug into the spaghetti. I ate it even though I knew I'd be sick. Everyone let out their breath and finally ate their meals.

Talk arose amongst the guests and I sat there silently, trying to finish my food. Two more bites and I could be done. I shoveled it in and felt the wheels churning inside. I breathed through my nose, but it was no use. I slowly stood up, trying not to bring attention to myself. I acted as though I was just clearing my plate.

Once inside the house, the plate dropped from my hands and shattered across the floor. Not caring, I ran straight upstairs to the hall bathroom. I shut the door quickly, stopping only to lock it and turn on the fan. I made it just in time to the toilet. Waves of nausea overtook and I gripped the bowl. My knuckles turned white as the contents of my stomach came up.

"Jessa?" Came Steve's voice from the other side of the door. "You ok, Princess?"

I breathed deeply before answering, "Yeah." My voice came out a little too shaky. Another wave of nausea overtook me and I unsuccessfully tried to hold it back. Nothing was coming up now; I sat there, painfully dry-heaving.

Before I could do anything Steve, or rather my dad, had kicked in the door. I didn't bother to even move away from the toilet as I continued my heaving fit. "Jes..." Dad sighed. I felt his strong hand begin to rub soothing circles on my back.

When I was done, he helped me stand up, "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Dad silently nodded and held me close as we made our way to my bedroom. We stood outside the door when I started feeling dizzy,

"I... I... Don't... Feel so good..." I felt myself slipping to the ground, but Dad caught me.

I remember him saying something about the hospital and getting some fluids put in me, but that was it. I blacked out.

An annoying beep woke me from my restful sleep. My eyes felt heavy, but I forced them open. I looked at my hand, there was a needled stuck into a vein. It was secured into place by a piece of tape. Needle... In my hand. I shifted in the uncomfortable bed and went to rip it out.

One strong hand stopped me. I looked up to find Steve, my dad, watching me. "Hey, you're awake." He smiled.

My chest rose and fell quickly. "Needle." I hurriedly spoke. The heart monitor began beeping uncontrollably. I tried to rip the needle out again, but failed.

Dad's non-broken hand rested on my hair, soothingly. "Jes, you need to leave it in. It's going to help you. It's ok, I promise it's not bad. I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

Tears blurred my vision and it made me angry. Stupid medicine. The door opened and in walked Malia. "You're awake! That's great! You should be able to go home in a couple of hours."

My voice came out raspy, "How long have I been here?"

"Threw days. You were awake yesterday for a few minutes, but you were disoriented. The IV helped with that. Your vital signs are looking good and we'll check up on you in a few hours. If you're still awake then we'll go ahead and discharge you!" She smiled sweetly at me, "You have a crowd of people wanting to see you, mind if I send them in?"

I shook my head and she went out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "Jessa, we really need to talk."

"Why is it that we always need to talk?" I joked.

Dad gave me a helpless look as the door opened. In rushed Kamekona, Danny, Grace, Kono, and Chin. "Jessa!" Grace shouted and jumped up onto my bed hugging me tightly.

"Hey!" I rasped out.

"Danno said you were sick. Are you all better now? I brought you your favorite kind of shave ice!" She handed me a large cup of blue raspberry shave ice.

"Thanks, Gracie!" I smiled.

Kamekona wrapped me in a bear hug, "Don't ever scare me like that!"

I laughed roughly and hugged back. Everyone else came up and hugged me too until there was just one left. Catherine stood back waiting for everyone to disperse. I lifted the weak hand with the IV up and waved her over. She came next to me and stood.

Lightly tugging on her hand I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear. "Thank you for taking care of me. You're really great and Dad is lucky to have you. When you both finally decide to get married, your kids are going to have wonderful parents."

Catherine's eyes twinkled at my words. "You are too sweet and you should tell that to him." She turned to everyone, "Ok, guys let's give Jessa some space. How about lunch?"

A round of yes's were heard and everyone nodded. "I'm just gonna stay with Jes." Dad said.

"I'll be ok. Go eat food for the both of us!" I grinned.

"No, I'll stay with you." He stated. Catherine shrugged at me and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They all left and an uneasy quiet settled in the room. After five minutes of complete silence, I couldn't take it any longer. "Ok, what is going on?" I sat up taller in the bed.

Dad rubbed the back of his neck, "Jes, listen to me. You need to realize that no matter what happens to me, you will always have a family. You can't starve yourself like that. And don't lie to me! I know exactly why you did it."

I hung my head, "I don't want to have a family if it's not with you."

A hand lay on my arm, "I told you that I would come back. I always keep my promises to you." I nodded my head.

"I know you do, but this time- this time it really scared me. What if Danny couldn't find you? What if you were dead? I can't lose you, Dad. I just can't." The words were out before I had time to stop them. I hated showing signs of weakness; I swore I would never admit to being afraid of anything.

Dad sighed, "I'm right here, Jes. Right here. Don't get caught up in the land of what if. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

I nodded my head and changed the topic, "So, when are you going to propose to Catherine?"

Dad groaned, "Now you sound like Chin and Malia! I'm not going to rush into a marriage. You and I are finally getting somewhere, I'm not going to change that."

I rolled my eyes, "We've always had a great relationship, we just had to get past a few obstacles. And if you're worried about whether or not I want Catherine in this family, you shouldn't be. As much as I hate to admit my dependence on others, we both know we need her."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "How about I go check on you getting discharged?" I nodded my head and he left. I sat against the pillows and sighed.

Boredom set in and I twiddled my thumbs. Finally the door opened. "Jessa! Are you ok?" Jake rushed in.

"I'm fine!" I laughed.

"I just heard and came right over. Why don't you tell me these things?" He furrowed his brow.

"Jake, I was unconscious for three days... I can't exactly pick up the phone and text you that." I shook my head.

Jake's eyes grew wide and he took my hand. "So why are you in here?"

"Lack of nutrients. And before you lecture me on starvation I want you to know that I'm not trying to kill myself." I stated firmly.

"Good." He smiled, but froze. I could tell there was something he wanted to say, "Jessa, we really need to discuss what we are..."

"Jake we are best friends." I stated.

Jake rolled his eyes, "We both know we are way more than that."

"Let's discuss this later. Ok? I'm hopefully being discharged soon." I sighed.

"Fine, will you be at school on Monday then?" He asked.

"Yeah and can you tell Mrs. Daniels that I'll be at the auditions for the musical? I wouldn't miss those for the world." I grinned.

Jake smiled and nodded his head; "Alright I'll see you then! Hey, text me when you get home, alright?" He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

Moments later Dad walked in all smiles. "Can I go home?"

"Yes, you can! Here, I brought you some clothes. The nurses are on their way to come and get rid of the IV. I'll wait outside." Dad walked to the door ready to leave.

"Wait! Please stay until it's over with..." I whispered. "I don't think I can do it alone."

He turned around and nodded his head. He took a seat just as the nurse walked in to take the IV out. "Are you ready?" She smiled. I nodded my head and looked away. Dad took my hand in his and squeezed it. "Now this might hurt a little bit."

I bit my lip as she pulled the long needle, tube out of my arm. Tears blurred my vision and I took a shaky breath. Dad's hand never left mine. He gave me the strength I needed and I gave him his. Together we were a family. Sure, it wasn't the most ordinary of ones, but it was a family.

* * *

 **It has been so much fun sharing this story with you all! I have enjoyed your amazing feedback and reviews! I hope this tied up any loose ends for you all! To the guest who left me that lovely review of chapter 9: yes, there is more to Jessa's story... I am in the process of many different sequel ideas and I am thinking of doing a smaller Thanksgiving/Christmas story. There will be lots of adventure, problems, and maybe a little new romances! ;) Keep your eyes peeled!**

 **As a chapter closes, so must a new one open.**

 **Until Then,**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	11. Author's Note

**Hello, faithful readers!**

 **Thank you all for your continued support and reviews! I appreciate them so very much and I appreciate you all! I just wanted to give you an update! The second story in the Jessa Lawrence McGarrett saga is up! Well, chapter one is at least! So, if you enjoyed this one I really hope you will consider reading and reviewing "A Not So Horrible Holiday". Thank you again for everything! "A Not So Ordinary Life" did so much better than I could ever have hoped!**

 **And so the new story begins...**

 **Theatrefreak10**


End file.
